Changes!
by ElisaFob
Summary: Sakura and Kiba live a peacfull life as married. But what are these things happening to Sakura? And what is it with the other Inuzuka girls and their stares? Do they know something that Sakura doesn't?  And what is wrong with the elders?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Wow….the sequel….of a new life….hmmm….. This won't be such a long story as the first one..and I won't have lemon…just a lot of fluffyness! ^^….**

**R&R**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

"Sakura?" Kiba asked his wife. "Yeah?" Sakura answered. She stood by the wall, making a cross over one day on her calendar. "You know that Hinata's isn't giving birth yet…so why do you do that?" Kiba asked there he laid on the bed.

"A regular medic routine… plus I want to make that if anything goes bad I want to know when.." Sakura said as she put down the black marker.

"Well, it's good that you're being thorough. She's supposed to give birth in..what? four weeks or so?" Kiba said. Sakura laughed "The last time I checked her was yesterday and I can say that it will be maybe three weeks. Hinata is so tired of carrying what she called "Something of the same weight as a potato sack" wherever she goes. She says it feels more like she's giving birth to human-beating monkeys." Sakura joked while tucking herself into the blanket beside her husband.

"Hormones?" Kiba asked while embracing his wife. "Jupp. But Naruto doesn't mind." Sakura laughed. Kiba did too. "Well, I kinda look forward to you… being in that position." Sakura hinted.

"Well, I would probably… wait wha..?" Kiba said before he took the hint. Kiba's eyes grew big. "You mean you're..?" he asked almost unable to speak. Sakura gave him a big smile and nodded. Kiba smiled and gave her a kiss. "Wow… I'm going to be a father…" Kiba said almost mute.

Sakura laughed at her husband. She's discovered it yesterday when doing her weekly checkup. A faint chakra signature was there. "How many weeks?" Kiba asked while kissing her neck. "Around 8 or 9." Sakura said while enjoying every bit of what her husband were doing.

When the sun got up, Sakura woke up. She had become such a morning person after her wedding. Kiba was not a morning person and complained everytime she woke him up at 6 AM.

Sakura smirked at her deeply asleep husband. She managed to sneak out of his embrace and into the bathroom easy enough. They had gotten married months ago and Sakura had gotten enough time to learn how to avoid waking him up. They were now living in the big house. Kiba had taken over as head of the clan. Tsume was happy to give him the control.

"Now I'm just missing some grandkids to play with." Was how she said it in front of the whole clan at the ceremony. Sakura had blushed so much that day, to every Inuzuka's entertainment.

Sakura brushed her teeth and took a shower. Her hair was still long and she didn't want to cut it. Kiba loved the smell of her hair. Her hair color hadn't changed anymore. It wasn't the old light pink, but instead the more light magenta.

She braided it into a long thick braid. She had a lot to do today and her hair couldn't get in the way. She walked into the bedroom again to find her husband still asleep. She smirked at the thought of sending Akamaru and the newly born puppies to wake him up.

"Gods, where is it?" Sakura said as she managed to make it out from the bush. Where was that stupid well? There it was!

Sakura had been looking for the well where she and Kiba had done one of the chakra ceremonies. She wanted to check something. She'd read about some strange signs and she could swear that she'd seen them before.

She sat down by the well and reached out to one of the runes there. That was all she saw before everything went blurry. "What the..?" then everything went black.

"Nngh.." was the sound that came out from Kiba's mouth as he stretched. He wiped his eyes as he saw that he was the only one in bed. "Awake early again, huh?" Kiba said as he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Hana, do you know where Sakura is?" Kiba asked as he walked out into the garden. Their big house didn't have a private garden. Behind their big house was the special training gardens for their ninkens. Hana was training with her triplets.

"Yeah, I saw her. She told me to tell you that she was going to the well, in case you woke up." She answered.

Kiba nodded.

"Sakura!" someone called out. Sakura couldn't make out why that voice sounded so familiar. "Wha.. ouch!" she said as her head felt like she'd slammed it into something hard. "Sakura! There you are!" the voice said.

Sakura looked behind her and saw Kiba run up to her. "Hi. I just hit my head." Sakura said before she loaded her hands with healing chakra and got to it.

"Oj, how did you do that?" Kiba said as he got into her level. "I don't know. I just touched the well..and.." Sakura began as she saw the strange look in her husband's eyes "What?".

"Uh, Sakura. You better come with me." He said and helped her up.

"What is it that you won't tell me?" she asked them. Kiba and Hana were talking to each other. "Uhm… should we show her?" Hana asked her brother. Kiba nodded before sitting down beside his wife. "What is it?" she asked her husband. "Just promise me you won't scream." Kiba said as he leaned back and covered his eyes. In that moment his sister came in with a mirror.

"Here." Hana said. Sakura took it and looked into it.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Was the only thing that could be heard before the mirror broke into a million pieces as it hit the floor. "You promised you wouldn't scream!" Kiba said as he sat up right again. "Yeah… but…what the hell!" Sakura said.

"Here." Hana said and pulled out an extra mirror. "Why do I have these?" Sakura said and pointed. "Or these!" she said and pointed towards something else.

On each her cheeks she had an Inuzuka fang. In her mouth she could feel two really sharp canines. Sakura became mute. "I think I can explain." Hana said.

"Well, then. Please do." Kiba said as he tried to calm down his wife. "You remember the chakra ceremony you did a few months before your wedding?" They both nodded. "Well, I think some of Kiba's chakra was left there. You see, Kiba must somehow have managed to pour more chakra into the well than you could. And that chakra has been in the well since then and just jumped into you in the moment you touched the well." Hana continued.

Sakura nodded. "So.. is this all or is there more?" she asked. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Hana said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's chapter 2 of changes! I think it will be around 7-8 pages….that so much I've planned at least XD….**

"Gods. Hi, Iruna, Have you heard?" a Inuzuka girl said to another. "What?" Iruna answered.  
"You know Kiba-sama's wife, that ugly cherry-bitch?" he girl asked. "Shush, Bouji!" Iruna said. "You know that Kiba-sama's sister is out here at this hour. She can hear you."

"So what? What'll they do? I mean if that bitch had some fierce she wouldn't tell Kiba-sama and rather confront me. But anyway, you know what I heard? She's pregnant!" Bouji said.  
"What? But isn't that good news?" Iruna asked. "Yeah, right! If it weren't for that stupid little bitch, I would be married to Kiba-sama now!" Bouji said. "I mean, hello, come on! I bet she isn't even good in bed!" Bouji continued.

And the talk went on and on.  
But behind a bush, someone had to cover her mouth to not get caught. "Damn you. You'll get your punishment!" Hana said as she walked away.

"KIBA!" Hana shouted as she ran inside the big house. When she got in there was the regular entrance. Then it lead into a corridor that led to the other parts of the house. There was one corridor leading to the stairs. One door led to the Kitchen, which was big. One led to the living-room which also led out into the ninken-grounds.

It was in there Hana walked to find her brother. Sakura was with her shishou, learning some new medic-jutsu that Tsunade had just developed.  
"What is it, sister?" Kiba said as he laid down one of the puppies. In every litter there were ninkens and regular puppies. The ninkens would go right into training. The regular puppies wouldn't be regular puppies forever. IT would take them up to two months for them to develop. But that didn't mean they were weaker.

Kiba remember the stories his mother told him about how long it took for Kuromaru to develop, and still he became the only known ninken to talk human language.  
Hana looked out towards the ninken-grounds with a worried expression. "Hana, spill it." He said as he rose. "Alright."

"… so my plan is that we don't tell Sakura any of this. Let her find out about it herself. That way the other females will see that she's a good leader." Hana said. Kiba nodded "Alright, but I give it one month. If she hasn't discovered it by herself by then, I tell her." Kiba said. He hated lying to his wife.  
Hana nodded.

"Shishou?" Sakura asked as she walked into her shishou's special medic-room. Tsunade stood over a table. Sakura walked closer and saw that she was standing over a ninken.  
A _birth-giving_ ninken, to be exact. "Uh, shishou, what're…" Sakura asked. Tsunade hushed her. "I'm gonna teach you a new medic-jutsu, but you need to be quiet. This ninken is very distrusting to new people. Especially when her companion isn't here." Tsunade said as he laid one hand on the ninken's belly.

"This new jutsu will help if problems under a birth takes place. Any birth to be accurate." Tsunade said before showing Sakura what to do.

"Wow." Sakura said as she placed the last puppy on the warm towel on top of the counter. "You could say that. Six puppies, six difficult births." Tsunade said as she wiped the sweat of her forehead.  
Sakura dried the puppy off and then placed it beside the ninken-mother. "Two female and three males." Tsunade said. She never used the name bitches when it came to ninkens.

Sakura smiled. The ninken, which name was Aigyou, was now licking her puppies. "Now you have something to brag about to that ninken of Tsume's." Tsunade said as she washed her hands in the sink.  
"Oh?" Sakura said. When Tsunade was done she also washed her hands. "Yeah, you just saved his mate and puppies." Tsunade said. Sakura's jaw dropped. "What?" she said.  
Tsunade smiled "He owe you one.".

"Kiba!" Sakura shouted as she walked into the ninken-grounds. It had been two weeks since Kuromaru's puppies were born, and Sakura couldn't help but have a motherly feeling when it came to those puppies. But she wasn't alone.  
Kiba had probably taken them out into the ninken-grounds to train them a little. Sakura smiled when she saw how he behaved with little ones. She then cupped her belly. It hadn't begin to grow just yet, but Sakura couldn't wait. "Still around eight-seven months." She said to herself, again and again.

"Kiba!" she shouted again. Her outfit was especially made for her by the Inuzuka tailor. A loose, pink tunic which tightened itself right under her breasts, and her regular black shorts. She was also wearing her regular boots, only without the extra heel.  
"Yeah..?" someone shouted from the other side of a small part of the woods. Sakura smiled and walked through. She couldn't use too much chakra since the small chakra signature inside her probably didn't have the same type of chakra as herself, and that could disturb her own.

Sakura walked into a clearing to find her husband play with the already quite grown puppies. They were just as big as Akamaru was when he sat on top of Kiba's head. They jumped around while Kiba tried to catch them. "Hi, Kiba. I have a bone for you." Sakura teased.  
Kiba stopped in his game and looked towards her. Sakura laughed at the strange looks the puppies gave her and Kiba. When he saw them he also laughed.

"Hi, princess." He said as he walked up to her. The puppies began to play with each other. "Princess? Thought I became queen not so long ago." Sakura joked as her husband laid his arms around her.  
"Well, to me you'll always be a princess." Kiba said before kissing her. But before they could deepen it, someone shouted Kiba's name. "What now?" Kiba growled.  
Out of the woods an ANBU came. "Kiba-sama. You're requested at the Hokage's office. It's urgent." The nin said before vanishing.

"Gods. Everytime it's urgent she just has a mission for me to do." Kiba growled before planting a kiss on his wife's cheeks and then jump onto the tree-tops.  
Sakura smiled. Then she tapped her leg as a signal for the puppies to follow her. They had to do as she said, every puppies didn't get their freedom before they got a companion.

They followed her gladly and Sakura walked into the woods again.

"Well, now the puppies are asleep, What shall I do now?" Sakura said to herself as she walked outside again. Then she heard something. It sounded like a mumbling, which could only mean it was far away. Someone was talking to each other, loudly. "What the..?" Sakura asked as she walked by the house and continued towards the voices.

She had to walk by the vet to get where she wanted. It sounded female and Sakura knew that every business in the clan that involved the females was something she had to clear up.

The quarreling females were behind a few trees. Sakura wanted to make sure that it wasn't some ordinary sister's quarrel she involved herself in so she stood behind one of them. She'd learned long ago how to mask her scent with her chakra. It was something Tsume had taught her to track down animals that could smell you.

"… listen to me Iruna! That bitch needs to be finished!" a girl shouted to Iruna. "No, Bouji! I don't want to be part of your games. It's dangerous and I won't take the risk of getting kicked out of the clan!" Iruna shouted back.

"Listen to me! That little cherry needs to be trashed. That's the only thing she deserves! Our Kiba-sama should never have married her. I bet she somehow masked herself with some Inuzuka's scent..." Bouji started.

"NO! Stop it, Bouji! I won't have it. Ever since you heard about Kiba refusing to marry you months ago you've been out of your mind!" Iruna answered.

"Hah! Even though it sound as crazy as it does, it has to be true. I mean how else could that pink little no-good-in-bed trash get our Kiba-sama like she did?" Bouji shouted. "Stop! Just stop! I don't want to hear it! Just leave her alo…!" Iruna said.

Iruna had been standing with her face turned towards Sakura and Bouji with her back against Sakura. Now Iruna's face was filled with fear. Something Bouji couldn't understand. "Iruna? What's wrong..?" Bouji asked as she turned around. Then her own face was filled with fear.

Right behind them, was a furious Sakura who just saw red. But even though, Bouji didn't seem scared. "Oh, so the little cherry-bitch has decided to talk after all." Bouji said, boldly.

"Bouji, I don't think you should…" Iruna started but Bouji waved her off. "No, I want to see how much Inuzuka this bitch has become. Obviously not much since she intends to just punch me.." Bouji bragged.

Sakura didn't know what was happening. She'd heard the part about Bouji being angry because Kiba refused her and then her eyes had been covered with some kind of red veil. Everything was red and she felt the warmth of fury inside her.  
"Kiba… is.. mine.." Sakura said she punched the smirking girl in the middle of her face. Sakura's strength caught her off guard and she found herself coughing out broken teeth and blood. "Damn.. you…" she said.  
Sakura felt the veil go away. Iruna had run away already. "Just you watch it… K-Kiba will be mine..!" Bouji mumbled to herself as she walked away.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked as he walked inside the bedroom. Now it was night and Kiba had spent half the day discussing with the elders. "Sakura?" Kiba asked a little louder as he saw his wife sitting on the bed, holding the sheets like she tried to not explode. Kiba sat down beside her and took her hand. He wasn't afraid of her exploding on him. If something was bothering his wife, he would let her beat him up if it made her feel better.

"Kiba… the elders.. did you refuse to… marry…" Sakura mumbled. "Refused to marry the granddaughter of Mayui?" Kiba asked her. Sakura looked at him and nodded. Kiba couldn't stop his smirk when he saw his wife's canines. But back to reality. "Yes, refused to marry that… that… bitch!" Sakura exclaimed. Kiba was surprised. Sakura wasn't the one to call people "bitch". "Uh.. Sakura.. if you meant to be rude.. bitch is kinda a compliment here in this clan." Kiba tried. "Well… then why did she call me that… like I had the plague or something?" Sakura said. She cupped her stomach. She was sooo angry.

That Bouji girl was going to get it! "She did? Tell me." Kiba ordered. Sakura explained to him what had happened.

"… and then she said something like you would be hers… I didn't know what to do…. " Sakura was so stressed! It was the imprint making her feel angry. She would've gotten angry anyway, but this anger inside her was warm and could stretch itself from the place of her heart and out to her fingertips and toes.

Kiba was also angry. But he knew he couldn't do anything about it. It was Sakura's duty as female-alpha of the clan to deal with problems within the females. "Sakura…" Kiba said as he embraced his beloved.

"Mom! Are you here?" Kiba shouted into the woods. He knew she was there, he had just learned to not surprise his mother when she was training with Kuromaru. He heard someone running towards him from the woods.

When his mother landed in front of him with Kuromaru he wasn't surprised. His mother could be a show-off sometimes. "Hi." She said. "Mom. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kiba asked.

"Sure. What's up son?" she said as she sent Kuromaru back to the compound and began to walk with Kiba. "It's Sakura. She…" Kiba explained about the situations between Sakura and Bouji. Tsume nodded. "Aha…. So you want me to talk to her?" Tsume asked. Kiba nodded "Yes… explain a little more to her if you could. I don't doubt Sakura will be an amazing female-alpha… it's just… I don't want our baby to get in trouble…" Kiba said.

Tsume got to a halt. She stopped Kiba with her arm and bored her gaze into him. "Baby? Kiba, are you saying I'm gonna be a grandmother?" Tsume asked her son. Then Kiba realized he'd told his mother about the pregnancy. Damn his blabbermouth! "Uh… yeah." Kiba said.

Tsume blinked and then she jumped up and down and screamed. Kiba walk back a few steps in pure fear. "Kiba?" Tsume asked when she saw the look in her sons face. "Who are you? And what have you done to my mom? The Tsume I know has never jubilated like that before." Kiba asked, marked for life.

Tsume laughed. "Just you wait. Gods! I'm looking forward to spoil my grandchildren." Tsume mumbled to herself as she continued to walk towards the compound with a scary look in her face that told Kiba he just had to deal with it unless he wanted his mother's fury on him.

"Sakura?" someone asked after her as that "someone" walked inside the house. Sakura sat by the pond on the opposite side of the house as the ninken grounds. "In here!" she shouted towards the house. She wasn't used to it, but she could smell the smell of something. It was like mint, only with – if it was possible – a small tint of sweetness to it.

Then she saw Tsume appear in the door leading outside. "Hi, Tsume." Sakura said and made one last circle in the water. "Hi, Sakura. I heard you.. had a little quarrel with Bouji toay.." Tsume started.

"Oh, that… " Sakura said. Tsume waited for her to continue but she didn't. "Well? What happened?" Tsume asked as she sat down beside Sakura. Sakura told her what happened. "Tsume… the problem is… for me at least… what can I do about it? I…" Sakura held her stomach before realizing that she hadn't told Tsume about the baby. She was about to begin talking when Tsume interrupted her "I know about the baby." She smiled.

Sakura smiled. "Well, my worry is.. I want to beat her up so much.. but I'm afraid that I'll hurt the baby… and as I said, when I got angry, this veil got in front of my eyes… and.." Sakura was babbling.

"Sakura, listen to me. There is a lot that I haven't told you yet. This veil you're talking about is normal, okay? I've experienced it too, when a Inuzuka female talked about my husband like he was a piece of meat." Tsume explained. "It happens to you everytime someone talks about Kiba like Bouji did." She continued.

Sakura nodded "And it won't make me do things that'll hurt the baby?" Sakura asked her mother-in-law.

"No. The red veil is there to actually protect your family. That's why you get angry, because the veil only appears when someone or something threatens that." Tsume explained.

**A/N So what do you think? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3!**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me….**

**EDIT: BTW now it has gone around two weeks in the story since last chapter….^^**

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed as her best friend walked through the door into the flower-shop. "Ino, you're crushing me!" Sakura said as she felt her body being squeezed. "Is that so strange. Haven't seen you in ages!" Ino said as she released the pinkette. Sakura sighed relieved. Her henge was working. She'd used a Henge no Jutsu to hide her cheek-fangs and canines.

"Well… I have something to tell you…" Sakura said and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "What is it?" Ino asked. Ino was wearing her flower-shop apron which was totally white this time. Under it she was wearing her regular shinobi-clothing. "Can you collect the girls for me?" Sakura sighed. She'd chickened out, AGAIN!

Ino nodded before running outside. Sakura hugged her stomach and sighed. She'd felt so miserable the last two weeks, and it was all because of Bouji! Kiba soon had to leave because of a mission to Suna. Sakura had assured him several times that she'd be okay while he was away. But Sakura wasn't okay, that was the real problem.

Sakura had heard the rumors Bouji had created about her over and over again. At first it only was that Sakura had gained a lot of weight. She had NOT gained a lot of weight! Sakura felt her anger rise again as she thought of the stupid little… Bitch! Sakura knew that now she'd kinda complimented her but Bouji had called her that so Sakura could call her that too.

Sakura sat down in the chair beside the entrance to the flower shop to wait for her friends. Ten minutes later Ino arrived with Tenten and Hinata which stomach had gotten really big, like, bigger than Sakura would've thought at first, but she'd checked Hinata many times and nothing was wrong. Sakura couldn't wait to see the little girl or boy that was going to make Naruto and Hinata's day a little brighter.

"Hi, Sakura. Ino told us that you had something you wanted to tell us. What's up?" Tenten asked Sakura as she rose. "Uhm… I'm pregnant?" Sakura said nervously.

The girls went mute. It went around two seconds before hell broke loose. They shouted and screamed and crushed Sakura under a pile of hugs in pure joy. "Congrats, forehead!" was what Ino shouted over and over again.

But Hinata saw on Sakura's face that something was up. "Sakura… what's wrong?" she asked. The other two girls saw the same in their friends face and stopped jumping. "I… Can we talk somewhere else?`" Sakura pleaded. The girls nodded before heading out.

"Sakura, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Hinata begged her friend after they had ordered their drinks. They now sat at one of Konoha's café's. "I… please don't tell anyone, especially not any Inuzuka.." Sakura pleaded. The other girls nodded.

"I… have a rival.." Sakura said with a sarcastic smile. "Rival? What do you mean?" Tenten asked. Then Sakura explained everything about Bouji. Ino almost got an anger fit "That.. that.. little….bitch!" she said a little too loud and the waiter who was on her way past their table gave her a look.

"Sakura, you do know that we'll be there for you if you're in trouble right?" Tenten asked her friend. Hinata nodded. Sakura smiled "Of course I do. It's just that this is something I have to deal with as a female alpha. I have to be strong. But I'm also scared to death about the thought of Bouji hurting my child." Sakura said and hugged her stomach. Hinata gave her a look of understanding.

"Bouji! Where are you?" Iruna shouted. Where was that girl? This was the only time of day when one could talk to her without having to listen to her blabbering about Sakura-sama and how she shouldn't be Kiba-sama's wife.

"I'm here, Iruna!" Bouji shouted somewhere from east. Iruna ran to her and saw Bouji, crouching down behind a bush. "Bouji, what the hell..?" Iruna asked but wouldn't get to end the sentence because Bouji pulled her down and "sssh"-ed her.

"What are you doing?" Iruna hissed at her friend. "Just shut up and watch." Bouji told her without looking anywhere else than through the bush. Iruna gave it a look and swallowed when she understood what they were watching.

They were **spying! **On **Sakura-sama**! Sakura was sitting in her own **private garden**! Iruna swallowed again when she thought of the punishment they would get for spying on their alpha's wife. "Bouji! I'm tired of this. Can't you just get over it? Leave Sakura alone!" Iruna began to pull on Bouji's arm but she wouldn't budge.

"No! Iruna, I won't give up on Kiba-sama." She hissed and gave Iruna a good pull to get her arm back. That didn't go well. Bouji had always been strong and therefore she sent Iruna through the bushes.

Sakura made circles in the water pond again. What was she going to do about Bouji? She'd heard even more rumors about herself. Even Ino couldn't make that many rumors in only a few weeks.  
Now almost every female Inuzuka thought that Sakura's haircolor was fake. Normally Sakura would just brush that off because that was what almost everybody thought when they met her the first time. But this time it irritated Sakura because the Inuzuka females thought that Kiba loved her because of her haircolor. Sakura didn't want to tell Kiba because some of the males also thought that.

Sakura splashed the water at the thought of Bouji. She growled inside and made fists. But then she remembered her child. Sakura was beginning to get paranoid when it came to her child. She hugged her stomach and sighed "I will protect you from that woman. Whatever it takes, she will not take anything from you." She told her child.

She was on her way into the second trimester. Sakura looked forward to not having morning sickness all the time.  
What was that? Sakura was sure she heard something. It was like a low mumbling. It lasted only a second. Sakura brushed it off. There it was again!

Sakura was sure something was up. She stood and looked around. Then she heard something from the bushes. "What the..?" she asked herself.  
Then she heard a loud "ouch." And someone fell through the bushes.

"That little.." Iruna mumbled as she stood. But before she managed to stand straight, her face was filled with pure fear. "S-Sakura-sama…" Iruna mumbled to herself and looked into her alpha's emerald green eyes.

"Hello, Iruna." Sakura said. "Sakura-sama, I-I can explain…" Iruna started. Sakura held up her palm to stop her. "Iruna… wait here.." Sakura was tired. She walked towards the bush where Iruna had appeared.

She could clearly hear someone moving back there. Sakura smirked. She couldn't use too much chakra because of her pregnancy, but she could catch Bouji easily enough. She jumped up into the nearest tree as fast as she could, before jumping down behind Bouji who had not noticed Sakura's disappearance.

"Hello, Bouji." Sakura said coldly. Bouji turned around and got a look of fear before it turned into an evil smirk. "Hello, Sakura-_sama_." Bouji said with a sarcastic tone. "Enjoying spying on me, are you?" Sakura said.

Sakura noticed her sight was beginning to turn pink. Soon it would become red and she would get out of control. Right now Sakura didn't care if she was cruel to the woman in front of her, she just wanted her _gone_!  
Bouji didn't answer the question, just continued staring at Sakura with pure evil in her eyes. "Sakura, what are you going to do? We both know you don't have the guts to do anything to me. What will the others think?" Bouji teased Sakura with a smirk.

Sakura was getting tired of the bitch. Even though the thought of her child was still in her head, she bent down and actually lifted Bouji up by the collar on her sweater. "You will **not** threaten my family, got it?" Sakura hissed at her. Bouji clearly remembered the strength of Sakura's fists, because her smirk disappeared and she only glared back at Sakura. Iruna had obviously run off again. She was terrified of getting in trouble.

Then Bouji gained some confidence "And if I do? What are you going to do if I get Kiba, huh? Like you could do something abo..!" Bouji managed to say before her teeth got knocked out thanks to one of Sakura's powerful fists.

Sakura hadn't used too much chakra, thankfully, because that would disturb the chakra flow in her child. Sakura hugged her stomach as a protection when she walked towards Bouji who'd landed in Sakura's garden. "Damn you.." Sakura heard her curse while coughing out blood and teeth.

"How many teeth do I have to knock out before you leave me alone, Bouji?" Sakura asked the woman. Bouji looked like she would throw an anger fit just because Sakura used her name. Sakura wouldn't wait for an answer "Get out!" she said. Bouji growled and escaped through a bush.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kiba shouted as he walked into his mother's house. "Finally!" someone shouted form the kitchen. He walked inside and saw his mother sitting by the kitchen island. "What do you mean finally?" Kiba asked as he sat down on the opposite side of his mother.

"I need to talk to you." Tsume said and threw a piece of bacon under the table. Kiba knew that Kuromaru was under there. "About what?" Kiba asked. He looked at the clock over the door. He had been gone for four hours and he was itching to get back home to Sakura.

He'd been gone for almost a week. Helping the Kazekage was easy enough, it was his sister that irritated Kiba. She wanted all kinds of info on Shikamaru. When Kiba was released from, the village he'd hurried back home. Akamaru was now checking up on his mate.

"About your wife." Tsume said before swallowing the last piece of bacon. "She's really stressed. A while after you left for your mission she punched out a few of Bouji's teeth after discovering Bouji spying on her." Tsume told her son.

Kiba was shocked. "What? She did? Is she alright?" Kiba asked very fast. "Slow down, kid. Yes, she's fine, she's just stressed. She doesn't seem to know what to do." Tsume said. "Go, talk to her. I have to say, this Bouji girl is beginning to piss me off too." She said as she saw her son run out the door.

Kiba ran through the garden and the woods, towards his house. He knew that he couldn't do anything about Bouji, because then he would break the law. Sakura had to do this on her own. But nobody would complain if Kiba helped her a little bit, right?

Kiba quickly took off his shoes when he entered the house and ran inside to find his wife in the living-room.

Sakura was startled by Kiba suddenly appearing in the door. "Kiba.." she said before she was lifted from the couch and into a loving embrace. "You okay?" Kiba asked his wife and took a deep breath to inhale her scent. Her hair was very long, and the scent helped him relax.

"Yeah… why do you ask?" Sakura asked him, pretending to be totally fine. "Don't.. just don't pretend to be okay… I know about Bouji…" Kiba said before releasing her so he could look into her eyes. Sakura couldn't stand to lie to him. "I… gomenasai…" Sakura said in japanese.

They sat down on the couch and Sakura let her tears out. Bouji had told even more rumors and they got crueler every time. Now almost every Inuzuka was wondering about whether the child actually was Kiba's or someone else's. When Sakura told Kiba that, he had difficulties with not just running outside and take Bouji down himself.

But he couldn't do that, unless Bouji actually threatened his family. Well, she technically did threaten his family, but he couldn't do anything about it before she actually did something.  
"Ssh… Sakura.. It will be okay.. I promise." Kiba told her. Sakura sobbed and hugged her stomach.

She calmed down at the thought of the little toddler who would be in their lives in about 7 months.

**A/N Gods.. I think I have a writing block! (think that's how you write it)… I only have a very undetailed script for this story… (damn me)… and that doesn't help at all! BTW when it comes to Sakura's pregnancy… if some details are wrong… or too early… please tell me! I'm fifteen.. and won't be pregnant in about 9 years(hopefully… mommy won't allow it until then XD)… so I'm a newbie at this…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Here's chapter 4!**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me..**

"Sakura, are you awake?" Kiba murmured behind his beloved. It was six in the morning and Kiba was awake. Sakura was not.

Kiba snuck out of bed and grabbed his clothes. He got dressed in the bathroom to not disturb her. Then he jumped out the window in their bedroom and landed on the ground outside their front door.  
Now, where do Bouji live? Kiba wondered as he ran towards the house area of the compound. He jumped up on one roof, ran along the top, jumped down, and landed in the center of all the houses. "Kiba-sama?" someone asked behind him.  
Kiba turned around and saw a woman standing on the terrace of a house. He recognized her as Iruna. Her hair was dark brown with a grayish-tone and her pupils weren't slit-like like Kiba's.  
Iruna was his fifth cousin or something, Kiba couldn't quite remember. "Iruna.." Kiba said as he walked up to her. "Do you know where Bouji lives?" Kiba asked her.  
"Bouji…" Iruna said. She'd gotten a look of fear in her eyes. "If I may ask, why do you need to know, Kiba-sama?" Iruna asked.

Kiba sighed. He didn't have time for this. "Iruna, I need to know." He said with a stern tone. That seemed to scare her because she pointed to the left. "two house to the left." She said before running inside.  
Kiba sighed again. He had to do something about this. He wouldn't like it if half the clan was deadly afraid of him. But he couldn't think about that now. Kiba started to run towards the house.

"Kiba-sama!" they exclaimed as he appeared at the door. An older woman and a man his age was standing before him. "Is this where Bouji lives?" Kiba asked, getting right to the case. "Y-yes… Kiba-sama" the older woman said. "Do you want us to wake her up?" the man asked. Kiba shook his head. "No. Are you her brother?" Kiba knew she had an older-brother.

The man nodded. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" Kiba asked. The man nodded, and followed Kiba as he walked down from the terrace.

"Roiyaru.. can I trust you?" Kiba asked Roiyaru as they walked down the street. They were both the same height, except Roiyaru seemed to be slightly more muscular than Kiba, which kinda annoyed him. "Of course.. why?" Roiyaru asked. "Because I need to talk to you about your sister.." Kiba said and got to a halt. "My sister? God, what has she done now? I've been on mission the last two weeks and I just got home…" Roiyaru said. "I just want you to do me a favor. You see, your sister has been bothering my wife.. but I can't do anything about. My wife is pregnant and I don't know if she can take all the stress." Kiba explained.

Roiyaru nodded. "So you want me to try to stop my sister next time?" he asked. Kiba nodded "Yes, and if your sister tries to make any more rumors, stop her. Some of the rumors are very annoying. My wife isn't happy." Kiba said. Roiyaru nodded.

"Kiba?" Sakura mumbled. He wasn't there. She couldn't smell him. She sat up straight and wiped the tiredness out of her eyes. The sun was shining so it took some time before her eyes got adjusted to the light.  
"Where is he?" she asked herself as she got up from bed.

Ten minutes later Sakura was fully dressed and on her way down. She walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Sakura-sama." Was what Sakura met. A servant was making her breakfast? "Kiba-sama told me to make you some breakfast." The servant explained when she saw Sakura's confused look. Sakura nodded. She was too tired to argue about it. She hadn't gotten enough sleep.

When Sakura had eaten she sat down in her garden again. "I really need something to do…." She told herself. Then she heard someone shouting her name.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted. She was standing in the entrance hall of her friend's house. Behind her was her beloved, Chouji. "Are you sure we should tell her?" he asked her. Ino nodded. "Yes, we've been keeping it a secret from everybody and I need a checkup." Ino stated. Choji sighed "I know. It's just… I don't know how **they** will react to this.." he said. Ino hugged his hand. "It will be okay. It doesn't matter what happens.. you know I love you, right?" she asked. Chouji smiled. "Of course I do." He said before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Ino?" Sakura asked as she appeared in the hallway. "Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked her friend before hugging her. "And Chouji? What's up?" Sakura asked.

She led them to the living-room where some puppies were resting. Sakura quite enjoyed playing with them. "Sakura.. I need a checkup." Ino said while they sat down.

"A checkup?" Sakura asked obliviously. Then her eyes grew big. "Ino! Do you mean.. are you?" Sakura mumbled. Ino smiled "Yeah… and I kinda have been for a while…" she said.

"Ino… what do you mean?" Sakura said. "Let me explain. You see, Chouji's clan laws doesn't allow him to get any children before he's married.. and I got pregnant around 4 months ago… and when my stomach grew, I kinda used a henge…" Ino said. "A what?" Sakura asked.

"She used a henge." Chouji said. Ino nodded. Sakura could clearly see her face becoming red. "A henge? Are your parents that strict?" Sakura asked. Chouji sighed before nodding.

"You are the first one to know." Ino said. Sakura nodded. "Alright, I'll give you a checkup. But Ino? Four months… you'll have to tell them before the delivery, you know that right?" Sakura asked her friend. Ino nodded. "Alright.. you'll have to lay down on the couch and drop the henge…" Sakura said while closing the doors.

"Well, Ino, I can tell you that this baby is healthy as can be. But don't go on any missions.." Sakura said while using her chakra to feel on Ino's stomach. Ino was lying down on the couch while Sakura sat on the floor. Chouji also sat on the floor, holding Ino's hand. "Oh.. yeah.. uhm.. Tsunade knows by the way…." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and smiled. She wasn't the only one pregnant. That kinda made her relax. When Ino had dropped the henge, her stomach had grown and her forms had gotten a little bigger. Her features had gotten softer and she was kinda glowing. Sakura hoped she also would look like that in two months.  
"But Ino… remember what I said.. tell Chouji's parents.. they ought to know that they soon become grandparents.." Sakura said as she rose. Ino put the henge back and sat up straight.

Ino nodded.

"Shino!" Kiba shouted. He hadn't seen his friend in ages! "Where is that damn bug-loving little..!" Kiba mumbled.

"You shouted." Shino said from beside Kiba. "GAAH!" Kiba jumped. "Shino.. stop doing that.." Kiba said. "Well, you kinda deserved it after calling me a damn bug-loving.. something." Shino stated.

"Hmpf." Kiba said. Shino was wearing his usual nin clothing. "What did you want anyway?". Kiba had gone searching for Shino on the training grounds and that was where he'd found him. "I need to talk to you." Kiba said. "Yeah.. I kinda know that.. About what?" Shino asked.

Kiba told him about Bouji and why he couldn't do anything about it. He also told Shino about Roiyaru. "Girl problem in the clan, huh?" Shin asked. They had sit down while Kiba was speaking and now Kiba was leaning back on the ground. "Yeah." He sighed.

"Well, I can't say I know what to do. I'm not married yet." Shino shrugged.  
_Oh, that attitude of yours…_ Kiba thought.

**A/N Is it just me, or does the chapters keep getting shorter? Well anyway…. Because of some difficulties involving my laziness, some details in the story and the fact that I'm going to London soon… it will take a while before updating the next chapter… because I'm going to make it reeeeeaaallly long^^**

**BTW Writer's block is gone! Ino got rid of it for me^^**

**Ino: My pleasure**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's chapter 5.**

**Elistraee: Where have you been! I've missed you…. You suddenly disappeared…**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me….**

Sakura was walking nervously through the streets. She didn't know why, she just did. She was lost in her own thoughts when she had just walked past the Yamanaka flower shop. "Sakura!" someone shouted after her and got her back to reality. Sakura turned around and saw Tenten and Ino waving at her. Sakura smiled and walked up to them.

"Hi, girls. What's up?" Sakura asked them. "Nothing, really… Ino should I go pick up Hinata?" Tenten asked Ino. Ino nodded and Tenten disappeared. Sakura gave Ino a questioning look. "Oh, shush. I'm gonna tell the girls. Chouji and I have planned on telling his parents today." Ino said.

Sakura was shocked. "Already? Are you ready?" Sakura asked and then she thought about how stupid the question sounded. Ino nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am. Plus Hinata is due next week right? I want to be there for her." Ino smiled. Sakura smiled too.

"Ino what did you want to tell us?" Hinata asked as she and Tenten walked up to Ino. Ino had the grace to blush. "Uh.. can we talk at our regular place. It's kinda private." She begged. The girls smiled before the headed off towards their regular café. Hinata had to be careful when walking because of her stomach. Hinata laughed it off and Sakura sighed relieved when Hinata did, because it meant she was in her good mood.  
When they sat down at their regular table, Ino sighed before saying "Tenten, what would you say if you were the only one of us that wasn't pregnant…?" she asked nervously. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other "Are you pregnant?" they both asked at the same time.  
Ino blushed, before she nodded slowly. Then they screamed and hugged the blushing blonde. "How long?" Tenten asked the girl. "Uhm… four months or so.." Ino said. "What? How's that possible? Your belly should've grown by then." Hinata asked.  
Ino sighed again. "I'll show you.". Then she dropped the henge. The girls gasped as Ino's body became softer and her belly bigger. "Wow. How long have you been keeping this a secret?" Tenten asked. Then Ino told them about the reason why an about Chouji's parents.

"just remember that we'll be there for you." Tenten said. Ino smiled. Then they talked about something lighter.

"Next week…" Sakura said to herself as she crossed over the date. Hinata had to get checkups by other medics since Sakura was pregnant herself. "Yeah. Just promise me that you won't get cold feet." Kiba asked form behind her.  
Sakura smirked. "Cold feet? Isn't that a little late?" she asked her beloved as he placed his hands around her. "Well… if you're going to be there for Hinata as she delivers… " Kiba smirked at her. Sakura laughed "I didn't get cold feet when I married you, so I think the worst part is over." She teased. "Worst part…? Hey!" Kiba said as Sakura pushed him onto the bed. He laughed as she smiled at him. "Forgive me.. the best part is only starting…" Sakura smiled before she kissed him.  
"Oh? And which part is that?" Kiba asked as he had placed his hands on her hips.  
"Which one do you think?" Sakura said before kissing him again.

*skipping a few days*

"Shishou." Sakura mumbled. She was standing over her Shishou which apparently had fallen asleep after drinking a lot of sake. "Shiiiishouuu…." Sakura mumbled again. She smirked. The blonde sake-loving woman was still asleep.

"SHISHOU THE AKATSUKI HAS BEEN RESURRECTED!" Sakura shouted. Her shishou jumped in her chair and looked to the left and right before realizing the trick. "Sakura….. stop doing that.. do you have a thing for waking people up like that?" Tsunade asked her apprentice.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I do.." she said. "What do you want, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. "Everything going okay with the baby?" Sakura had told Tsunade about the baby right after she'd told Kiba. Tsunade had jumped up and down, shouting "hurray" which embarrassed Sakura more than most people would've thought possible.  
"It's going great. Except the fact that I'm bothering the puppies with my problems.. that should be Kiba's job." Sakura joked. Tsunade smiled. "Yes. So how many days will there be until the new Hyuuga arrives?" Tsunade asked Sakura.  
"A few more days probably, but you never know." Sakura shrugged. Tsunade nodded "Well, I've made it clear to the nurses that you'll be there to support Hinata, not as a controller for me… They seem to think that you're placed in the hospital because I want to see who's slacking and who's not." Tsunade rolled her eyes.  
"Well, that's partly my job, isn't it?" Sakura teased. "Oh, shut it." Tsunade said. The sake had lost its effect on Tsunade. Now she only fell asleep.

"Well, I just wanted to give you this." Sakura said and grabbed the scroll she'd hidden in her sleeve. Tsunade opened it and read it through. "Ah, I see. The Inuzuka report." Tsunade mumbled to herself. Every month each clan had to deliver a report to the Hokage. It was the head's responsibility. In the report there were new members of the clan, each member's progress in this and that and a lot more. Sakura understood that it took so long to fix a report. Kiba had been stressed all morning because he wouldn't keep up his mother's reputation for being late with the reports.  
"Well then, I'll take my leave, Shishou." Sakura smiled. Tsunade waved her off. She was so concentrated on the scroll.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her Shishou. On her way out of the building she said goodbye to Shizune. She continued further up the street on her way to the hospital. She wanted a check up and she couldn't do it herself. On her way towards the hospital she could see the ANBU entrance to the interrogation rooms on the mountains, under the Hokage carvings.  
The entrance made some memories come back. She remembered when she'd said goodbye to Sasuke for the last time. Sakura had not regretted it. The one thing she had regretted was leaving the one that carried Sasuke's child. She never really got to know what happened to the woman.  
Sakura had to ask Tsunade about it afterwards.  
Sakura continued towards the hospital. She could see a dark figure standing in the shadows of the gate. It looked like it had something spiky on it's head. Sakura rolled her eyes at herself. Like she hadn't seen that before.

"Hi, Shikamaru." Sakura said as she reached him. Shikamaru's long hair now weren't as spiky as it used to be because of its length, but Sakura kinda thought it suited him. "Hi, Sakura. In for a checkup?" he asked as he walked out of the shadows. Sakura nodded and smiled. She had her hands on her stomach. That was where they usually went nowadays when she didn't have anything to do.  
"Heard from Temari?" Sakura asked the shadow-master. She managed to stop her giggle when Shikamaru became a little red.  
"Shikamaru, everybody knows. Why are you here by the way?" Sakura said. Shikamaru blushed a little more. He sighed "I'm here to pick up Yuuki. She's here with Kurenai to get a vaccine.".

Sakura smiled at how Shikamaru was looking out for Yuuki. "Have you heard about Ino?" sakura asked out of the blue. Shikamaru looked like a question mark "huh?". "Forget it." Sakura laughed as she walked through the gate.

_Three, two… _Sakura thought before she turned around. "How troublesome." They both said. Sakura laughed "Shikamaru, you're always saying that." She said before walking inside the hospital.

Shikamaru sighed "Women!".  
_Yeah, well there are a lot of us, so live with it.._ Sakura thought.

"Hello, Sakura. Here for a checkup?" the receptionist asked as Sakura walked up to her. "Yeah." Sakura said before she was told to go to the room where the checkup would be done.

Sakura was met by one of her colleagues. It was a woman around ten years older than her, with brown hair, grey eyes and glasses. "Hello, Sakura. Just sit down.. I guess you know how it works." The woman smiled. Sakura smiled too.

"Well, it seems that the fetus is growing well." The medic said as she moved her hands around Sakura's stomach. Sakura could feel the medic's warm chakra. "Just continue like this and everything will be fine. And remember, eat well." The medic said. Sakura smiled and nodded.  
"How much chakra will I be able to use?" Sakura asked. "Well, no, C-class jutsu, okay? But I guess some chakra use will be okay, but to be safe, keep to academy jutsu." The medic said. Sakura nodded. "Thanks." She said and smiled as she walked out.

"Hi, how did the checkup go?" Hana asked as her sister-in-law walked through the door. "It went good. My baby is healthy as can be." Sakura smiled. Hana smiled too. "Why didn't Kiba go with you?" she asked. Hana sat in the couch, busy with writing on some papers. "He's busy. You know the stupid report he has been working with the last week, and now he has to withstand the elders. There's something that bothers them and they think it's Kiba's fault." Sakura sighed as she sat down.

Hana sighed too. "Well.. remember, Bouji is the granddaughter of Mayui, and that gives her the power to make some trouble for you **and **for Kiba." She stated. Sakura nodded "Yeah, I know. But right now I just don't want to care about that woman." Sakura said.

Hana smiled. "What're you doing?" Sakura asked in lack of anything else. "I'm just checking the stability of one of the ninken grounds. I have been there with my triplets and we went over the ground to find flaws and now I'm noting them down to get them fixed. You know, ninkens, when they first learn a technique with a flaw, it's very difficult to get rid of that flaw. It depends on how stubborn that ninken is." Hana explained.  
Sakura nodded.  
Sakura sighed again and rose. She walked out onto the terrace and looked out onto the garden. She supported herself on the side of the door.

"Wonder if Kiba's done at the office?" she mumbled to herself. _Maybe, maybe not..._ Inner Sakura answered. Regularly, you would be considered mad if your head answered your thoughts, but Inner Sakura had answered Outer Sakura's thoughts since she was little.

Sakura decided to go check. "Hana, I'll just go and check if Kiba.."

KABOOOOM!

**A/N Alright.. this chapter didn't become that long.. sorry… but it's because it just seemed appropriate to end the chapter here….**

**Anyway… I'll let you wonder about the big kaboom at the end for a while. .. I'll see if I get to post a chapter before I leave for London..^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here's chapter 6!**

**Not long ago since I posted chapter 5… well I want to post chapter 6 before I go to London so I start early^^  
Eilistraee: Wow.. congrats^^… I'm happy for you…Hope you are okay and doing fine^^**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

KABOOOM!

The whole ground shook and Sakura needed to support herself on the side of the door. "What the hell?" she asked. She could see a big cloud of smoke and dirt and dust over the trees. "Isn't that…? Oh no..!" Sakura said to herself. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Hana asked as she ran up to the girl. Then they could hear a lot of barking and then Hana's triplets appeared from the woods together with Tsume sitting on Kuromaru.  
"Are you guys okay?" Tsume asked. Sakura nodded. "What happened?" She asked. Tsume couldn't answer because she didn't know.  
"Sakura-sama!" someone shouted and soon Sakura was met by a Inuzuka-woman. It looked like her hair had been burnt and Sakura immediately understood that something was really wrong. "What happened?" she asked the woman.  
"Sakura-sama! It's the office.. fire… someone.. planted a bomb..!" the women managed to get out between the pants. She had obviously run all the way. "What?" Sakura asked. A bomb? At the office?

Sakura looked in the direction of the office. She looked towards Tsume with the sternest look she'd ever had "Take me there, now!".  
Tsume who wanted to get there too – plus the fact that she was impressed by Sakura standing up to her – so she nodded and let Sakura sit on Kuromaru.

"What has happened here?" Sakura asked as she got off Kuromaru's back. The big office building was on fire. Sakura could clearly see that one part of the building was missing. It looked like a thousand Naruto's had crushed it with rasengans. Several Inuzuka's was busy using the water-element jutsu they could use to put out the fires. One of the men heard Sakura and turned to her "Someone planted a bomb. Nobody died, there are just a lot of wounded." He said. "Where's Kiba?" Sakura asked with tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.  
The man looked like he didn't want to tell her. "Kiba-sama.. he… is missing.." the man said. "We've searched the whole building, but we couldn't find him at all." He said.  
Sakura couldn't believe it. She felt her body being embraced by warm arms and she looked up to see Hana's face. She also looked like she wanted to cry. Sakura let the tears out. He couldn't be gone! He was the alpha!

"Sakura!" Sakura clearly heard someone shout. She looked around but couldn't see anyone that had shouted her name. "Who..?" She asked herself. "Sakura, look." Hana said and pointed towards the woods. Sakura could see a white ninken standing between two trees, barking. "Akamaru?" Sakura asked as she hurried towards him.

"Sakura!" Akamaru barked. Sakura didn't care that she could understand him now, she just wanted to know where Kiba was. "Akamaru, where's Kiba?" she asked.  
"I don't know. I could see someone carrying him away. There were two, a man and a woman. I can smell them. See if you can too." Akamaru said. Sakura tried but couldn't smell anything than Akamaru and herself.  
"Oh, here." Akamaru said and put his noise very near hers. He exhaled heavily. The smell got into Sakura's nose. It was a regular way of transferring smell from one to another when tracking down criminals. Sakura smelled it. One sweet, very sweet scent – almost too sweet – she could swear she'd smelled before. And then there were a spicy smell. Very spicy, but also kinda cold.  
"I have the scent. I can swear that I know them. One of them is very clear…" Sakura mumbled to herself. The tears were gone and now everything one her mind was getting her beloved back. Then it became clear. It was her! That damn bitch!  
"I know one of them." Sakura said and the tears came back. Who knew what Bouji was capable of? "Who is it?" Akamaru asked. "One of them is Bouji." She whispered to him. Akamaru nodded and walked up to the ANBU Inuzuka's who'd appeared by the building.

"Sakura!" she heard them shout. "Sakura-chan!".

Her friends landed on the ground in front of her. "What..?" Ino asked as she placed her arms on Sakura's shoulders. "She.. got him… Bouji kidnapped him.." Sakura sobbed. "Oh, Sakura.." Ino said before she embraced her friend.  
The fires was put out and Sakura could see that the part of the building that was destroyed was Kiba's office. "Sakura." Tsume said.  
Sakura turned to her. "I know this isn't the right time, but you have to be strong. And as the Alpha-female you have to take the lead." Tsume said. Sakura's eyes got big with fear at the thought of it.

Her? Sakura, Haruno being Alpha for Konoha's wildest clan? Sakura got it together and nodded. She needed to hold it together to save him! "Tsume, can you gather all the Inuzuka shinobis ready for service?" she asked her mother-in-law. Tsume nodded and got to it.

The other was standing there looking at Sakura. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Hinata wasn't there. "Naruto.. all of you.. it's better if you go back… I need to deal with this.." Sakura said. Ino whipped her head in the direction of the woods and they took the hint. They disappeared but Ino stayed.  
"Sakura.." Ino started. "Ino, I have to get ready to stand up to the clan. Can you help me?" Sakura asked the blonde. Ino had been carried by Chouji when they arrived there. Ino wouldn't take no for an answer when she wanted to be there for Sakura. "Of course." Ino said.

Sakura had overpowered the urge to cry and just run after Kiba and now she was on her way to give orders to the clan. In matter of minutes, Tsume had gathered everybody in the big hall on the compound. Sakura was walking beside Ino, dressed in the Alpha's coat.

She took a deep breath when she was at the door where Tsume was waiting for her. "It's going to be okay, Sakura. Just don't show any sign of weakness. You did it when you stood up to me for the first time, right?" Tsume said.  
Sakura smiled nervously. "Sakura, remember, you're doing this for Kiba." Ino said. That was the thing she needed. The thought of Kiba. Sakura nodded before opening the doors.  
In the hall there were incredibly many Inuzuka-nins. Half of them covered their face with an ANBU mask. In the front of everybody there was a long table. In the middle was Sakura's place. Then at her right was Tsume's place. Ino took her place behind Sakura. At Sakura's left were the elders.  
Tsume started.  
"Alright. As you all know, less than half an hour ago a bomb was placed and fired at our alpha's office and now our alpha has gone missing. Our ninkens has been able to find out that there were two people kidnapping him. One of them was identified as Bouji Inuzuka." Tsume said.  
The crowd began mumbling. Sakura could see one ANBU looking like he was expecting something like this. Did he know Bouji?  
"Does anyone have anything to add before our female Alpha gives her orders?" Tsume asked the crowd.  
Nobody did. Sakura swallowed. Tsume sat down and Sakura rose. "How many men do we have at disposal?" she asked Tsume. "Around 250 shinobis. Half of them are ANBU. Many of them are scent specialized. " Tsume explained. Sakura nodded, now the Sakura alpha was there. "Can the highest ranked shinobi of ANBU captain to Tracking Captain come forward?" Sakura asked the crowd. Everybody knew who was the highest ranks.  
Around 6 people came forward. Sakura gave each of them their own squad – with help from Tsume. The tracking specialists got the task of tracking down the route of the kidnappers. The ANBU had to follow the trackers and try to find their Alpha.  
When the meeting was over – Sakura, Ino and Tsume sat in the living-room of Tsume's house – Sakura was about to cry again. "The elder's didn't look to happy." Tsume said. "What do you mean?" Ino asked while tried to calm down Sakura. "I mean that they had the look of knowing something. They didn't seem to care at all. They gave you some weird glances, Sakura, like they weren't used to have a female Alpha." Tsume said.

"But that's insane. You have been Alpha for the last.. well.. how many years?" Sakura said. "I know. But I think I know why they did." Tsume said, kinda mumbling for herself. "I think they just weren't used to having an Alpha that they thought were weaker than themselves. You're still considered an outsider by most of the elders."

Sakura sighed. "I can't make myself care about how they think of me, right now. I need to get Kiba back.." Sakura said. She felt so hopeless.  
The tears came back again. "Sakura, we'll get him back." Ino comforted. Sakura rested her head partly on Ino's stomach. "Wow!" Sakura said before sitting straight. "You felt it?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded. It was a clear nudge. But Sakura almost couldn't enjoy it. She was so worried about Kiba.

*A few hours earlier*

"Kiba-sama!" he heard them shout after him. God, couldn't they just leave him alone? Kiba jogged into his office with the stupid elders after him. They had tried to get his attention the whole day! Just because Mayui was still angry at him for not marrying her granddaughter. "Just leave it! Mayui, I won't marry your granddaughter. And you two, I expect a report when it comes to all the missions our shinobis have been on. I need it to next month's report!" Kiba shouted at them before locking the door to his office. "Finally some peace!" he said to himself as he sat down in his chair. He sighed. The elders must have gone mad if they thought he would marry Bouji now. He was happy with the wife he had now.  
He decided to get back to work. He needed to sign some stupid documents that the elders had given him. "Damn elders.." he said to himself several times as he worked.

After about half an hour, Kiba was finished with the documents and he had to deliver them to the secretary. Kiba felt weird, like someone was watching him.  
He reached towards the doorknob but stopped. There was someone watching him! He turned around "Who's there?" he asked out into the air. His sight got a blurry tint of red. He felt vulnerable, a feeling he hated.  
"So, Kiba, you were the one to take her, huh?" a dark and disgusting voice whispered into the air. "Who the hell is there?" Kiba asked again. He sniffed but couldn't make out anything else than the ordinary smell of an office.  
"Just take it easy and come with us." The voice said. "What the fu..?" Kiba managed to say before I happened.  
KABOOM!

*back to present time*

".. so the ANBU shinobis that have arrived home managed to come here?" Sakura asked and pointed somewhere on the map. She was standing in the first floor in the building that had suffered the damages only hours earlier, discussing with the best Inuzuka-nins in the clan.  
"Yes, they met the kidnappers and got into a fight. Bouji continued further with Kiba-sama while the other fought." One ANBU said. "Are they conscious enough to identify the other kidnapper?" Sakura asked while she walked out the door. "Yes they are…" the ANBU said to her as she disappeared.

"Sakura-sama!" the medics exclaimed as she appeared in the door. She was still the best medic in the village even though she was pregnant. "What are you doing here?" a medic asked. Sakura scowled at her. She recognized her as a friend of Bouji. It wasn't Iruna, but another woman with black hair and grey eyes. "Being pregnant is not a disease.." Sakura hissed at her.  
The arrived ANBU's had been placed in beds and were now healing. The wounds were bad. Only 3 ANBU had arrived back home. Sakura walked up to the first one and checked him for any signs of consciousness. He was fully **un**conscious. The next ones were a little conscious. "When they both wake up, ask them if they managed to identify the kidnapper and tell me at once." Sakura told the medics with a scowling look at Bouji's friend.  
Sakura walked outside and now she didn't know where to go. The plan was in progress and she couldn't do anything more.  
She felt her feet move but she didn't know where they led her. When she got back to reality she had stopped by the well in the Inuzuka-woods.  
The sight of the well got the tears to develop again. Sakura collapsed by the well and let her tears out again. She just cried and cried.

"Sakura-sama!" someone shouted. Sakura looked up and saw one of the Inuzuka medics running towards her. Sakura had been sitting by the well for half an hour. Her eyes were red and her hands placed on her stomach. "What is it?" Sakura asked as she rose and wiped the tears away fast. She couldn't show weakness in front of the members of the clan. "We have identified the second kidnapper!" the medic told her. "Who did they say it was?" Sakura asked.

"They said it was Sasuke!"

**A/N Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! And right before I leave for London and can't update for a week! XD**

**Kiba: Hey, have you seen Akamaru?**

**Me: No.. not since he began to cuddle with Eilistraee**

**Akamaru: Help me! I can't move…too… much.. meat..**

**Kiba: Aw, Akamaru! Again? Come on, we gotta go training.**

**Akamaru: I don't wanna! T_T**

**Sakura: Come on Akamaru, for me?**

**Akamaru: Okay….-.-'**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here's chapter 7! I'm from london! ****I've been there for a week and the last two days I spent getting my energi back form arriving at home around 3 AM after spending the whole day travelling… Then there was school yesterday…. Thursday we didn't have to go to school… then I have organized my gallery and favourites at DA, been a little on facebook and read my stories all over again to get into the stories...**

**^^ Naruto doesn't belong to me**

Tsunade was sitting in her chair, looking out the window. The days just got more and more boring. It was good with peace and all, but when nothing happened and you didn't have anything else to do than getting drunk on sake, it did get boring after a while.

Tsunade was about to grab another bottle of her favourite drink when she could clearly hear some fast footsteps in the hallway outside her office. She could hear them coming closer and closer to her door.

"Tsunade-sama!" someone shouted before that someone stormed through the door and into the Hokage's office. It was Shizune. "What's wrong Shizune?" Tsunade asked. She'd rose form her chair and was now supporting herself onto the desk.

"Sasuke has escaped! He has gotten through every guard and every door. Nobody has seen him. He's not in his cell!" Shizune shouted. "What?" Tsunade shouted.

Then it became worse, because they both could hear some heavy fast footsteps coming closer to the office. Moments later, a panting Inuzuka-nin managed to get out "Kiba-sama… is kidnapped… by…. Sasuke.."

It didn't take long before Tsunade was on her way over the roofs to get ot her apprentice who clearly needed her.

"S-Sasuke? How is that possible?" Sakura asked the medic. The medic didn't know. When she was gone and Sakura was alone. Sakura allowed her to let one more tear fall down before she began walking back to the house.

When she could see the house, a very sad Akamaru came to greet her. "The Hokage is here to see you." He told her as they walked towards the main house. Sakura didn't say anything. She just hugged her stomach again. The little one inside her was the only comfort she had.

Hours ago Kiba was safe. He would be crazy by now if he knew that he was kidnapped by Sasuke and Bouji. Why would Sasuke kidnap Kiba? How did he get out of his cell, anyway?

"There you are!" Tsunade exclaimed before she embraced her apprentice. "S-Shishou…" Sakura said before the stupid tears came back. Tsunade released her and placed her hands on both sides of her head. "Don't worry, everything will be okay…" Tsunade said.

"How did Sasuke get out?" Sakura asked. Tsunade was walking back and forth with her chin in one hand. "We don't really know. Shizune told me that his cell was filled with unconscious guards." Tsunade said.

"How did Naruto react?" Sakura asked. "Shizune told him right before I arrived here. She told me that he became angry. All he said was "why can't he take his punishment like a man?" Tsunade answered. Shizune then walked into the room. "ANBU nins are ready to start the search. Anything else you wanted them to know, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. Tsunade shock her head. Shizune walked out again.

"Since Naruto soon will become Hokage, this is the last thing he needs… especially right before Hinata delivers.." Tsunade said to herself.

Hinata! Hinata would soon deliver. Maybe in a few days… mostly a week. Sakura knew that Kiba would want to be there for his teammate. "Tsunade… can you promise me one thing?" Sakura said.

Tsunade turned to her apprentice. "Of course.". "Can you promise me that Kiba will be back home, safe and sound, before Hinata's child gets born?" Sakura begged. Tsunade wasn't the one to promise things that mostly wouldn't happen. "..yes.. Sakura… I promise.." Tsunade said to her. Sakura smiled "Thank you.". Then her tears came back. She hadn't cried this much since her chuunin years.

_What the…? _Was the only thought that ran through Kiba's head as his consciousness came back. At first he could only see a small ball of light. Then it became bigger. When his sight was fully in function again, he looked around. The room he was in was very dark. There was only one source of light. It was a torch right beside a big wooden door.

Kiba tried to get up. _What the fuck? _He thought as he could only get halfway up before he fell down and his head hit the floor. _They tied me up!_

Kiba felt that he should've noticed before that he was tied up. Both his arms and legs was tied together. Where was he anyway? Kiba tried to take a deep breath to see if there could be any traces of a smell that could give him a hint of where he was.

_Fuck!_ He thought as he coughed when the horrible smell got into his nostrils. Had they tied up his mouth and nose too? Stupid thought number two!  
They had tied a handkerchief over his mouth and nose. And Kiba could tell that they had dipped the fabric into something with a disgusting smell!

Kiba sat with his head bent down because then the fabric wouldn't be so close to his nose. He sat like that for half an hour before he heard someone coming. He could hear the heavy footsteps. Then the door was opened…

"So, the bastard is awake, huh?" a recognizable voice said. Kiba looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha smirk down at him. "Now, now… Kiba don't look so mad.. It's me.. Sasuke.." Sasuke said as he sat on his haunches. Kiba couldn't look any madder as the Uchiha grabbed the fabric covering his mouth. He pulled it down and Kiba snapped. He tried to bite Sasuke's hand.

"Wow… a little dog behavior? Hmm…. Didn't know Sakura liked the freaks.." Sasuke said as he stood up again. "Well.. I shouldn't talk.. That woman does like you though.. Can't wait to get rid of her.." Sasuke talked to himself.

Sasuke then pulled out something from his pocket that he had on his back. "Now.. let's put the dog back to sleep, shall we?" Sasuke said before he turned Kiba around so he had free usage of his arms. Kiba growled out in pain when he felt the needle pierce through his skin and the poison beginning to flow into his blood.

When Kiba was lying down on the floor, fully unconscious, Sasuke put the needle back into his pocket. "Let's see how long you'll survive on the poison…" he said before leaving the room.

**A/N Here's chapter 7! I know it's been ages since last time I updated.. sorry! I'm working on the next chapter for Shooting star…. And I've drowned myself in funny cosplay videos on youtube(I wanna cosplay, but I don't have costumes or any friends who share my interests… T_T.. here it's just football and partying…)**

**Kiba: Akamaru! AKAAAAAMAAAARUUUUU!**

**Me: Why are you shouting?**

**Kiba: Akamaru has been missing the whole time since the last chapter…..**

**Me: What?**

**Sakura: Hey, I see him.. over there!**

**Kiba&Me&Sakura *looking* : Akamaru!**

**Akamaru: Help me…. I've been eating too much meat.. T_T**

**Me: Oh shut it.. you love it when Eilistraee feeds you…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hiyaa…! Chapter 8**

**Eilistraee: it's a little difficult to send you messages so I'll just post it here.. My facebook is Elisabeth Bjerga Forsberg  
And about those costumes… do you sell them? Would be good to know ^^… what kind of costumes by the way? What anime? (I'm getting a little overenergic over here XD)**

**Sakura: Hi, Elisa, look at this..**

**Me: What is it?**

**Sakura: It's a picture Kiba sent me.**

**Me: ooooh…. Wow… looks like he and Eilistraee is having fun**

**Sakura: Jup, well the guy doesn't deserve any less…**

**Me: ^^**

**And if something in this story doesn't fit with the little teaser I gave you in a new life… well… I've have deleted that teaser because…. Well.. I changed my script….XD…now back to the story…**

"Hana-sama!"

Hana turned around and saw the ANBU nin in command for the search for Kiba running towards her. "Yes?" Hana asked the nin. The Hokage had commanded that every single ANBU nin – since there were peace and joy elsewhere and they mostly weren't needed – helped in the search for the Inuzuka alpha.

"Another group of search nins has arrived… I sent them to the medics. They fought against one of the kidnappers. It seems that the one known as Bouji has gotten more powerful." The nin reported.  
Hana nodded. "The other kidnapper, the one known as Sasuke, wasn't there, it seems. At least, no one of the nins I talked to, saw him." The nin continued. Hana nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. "Tell the medics to hurry up. I don't like to ask this, but the whole clan is actually at risk here." Hana said. The nin who was a Hyuuga, knew what she meant.

When it came to the Inuzukas, they were just like animals when it came to the one in command. One time, ages ago, the clan had experienced that they're alpha had gotten killed and all hell broke loose. The male's fought until death and the female's tried to protect their children. When the male's started to take each other children's as hostage, Kiba and Hana's great grandfather took matters into his own hands. Their great grandfather had always been a peaceful man, but he could fight when he had to. But he also knew that he couldn't win over the whole clan by himself.

Therefore, he asked for help from the other clans. The Hyuugas agreed to help because of the relationship between Kiba's great grandfather and the Hyuuga chief. The Uchiha also helped, but not as much as the Hyuugas.

When the battle was over, the Inuzuka males couldn't do anything else than to admit that Kiba's grandfather – also known as Kyouryoku Inu which means powerful dog – was the strongest.

But Kyouryoku said several times that if it weren't for the Hyuuga or Uchiha, the Inuzukas wouldn't be a clan anymore.

That story only proves that when an Inuzuka doesn't have anyone to follow anymore, they go crazy in their crave for the "throne" as you could put it. Hana just had to smile a little when she thought about how her little brother had fought with the other boys in the clan when he was little.

If it only were those good times…

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" Tenten shouted as she busted through the door and landed on the floor in the middle of the Hokage's office. "What is it, Tenten?" Tsunade said as she turned her gaze towards the nin – or nin_s._ There weren't only Tenten in front of her. Absolutely everybody had decided to gather in her office.

Tsunade sweatdropped. "Uhm…." She said. Tsunade had been sitting in her chair, reading a report from the search for Kiba.

"Tsunade-sama.. what news do you have when it comes to the search for Kiba?" Tenten asked with a shaky voice. Tsunade didn't know what it was, but right now, she didn't have time to care.

"I'm sorry to say, that I don't have any news. The nins have arrived back home, one after another, with nothing more to say than that the kidnapper has gotten more power." Tsunade said as she put the report scroll away.

Naruto was silent. He knew already who the kidnappers were, Bouji and Sasuke. He didn't know much about Bouji, but about Sasuke he could say one thing; when it came to his goals, he had tunnel vision and wouldn't give up before that goal was achieved.

Sakura and Hinata weren't there. Hinata wanted to spend some time with Sakura, to calm her down. Even though Sakura didn't show it in front of the clan, Naruto and everybody who knew her, could see that she was worried as hell, and the only thing keeping her back, was the child growing inside her.

"Can I ask for a request, Tsunade?" Naruto said.

Everybody turned around and stared at Naruto who was standing in the back. It was the first time, Naruto had spoken to Tsunade with respect in his voice. Neji could see that it wasn't because of Tsunades position, but more because of what he was going to do.

"Yes, Naruto." Tsunade said. "If you allow, can I join in the search for Kiba?" Naruto said after he'd walked to the front of the large group of people in the room.

"And.. can I ask why?" Tsunade said. She could see the resemblance between Naruto and Jiraya. Probably also the Yondaime, but Tsunade couldn't be sure, because she hadn't known the Yondaime that well.

"Because, I know that it kills Sakura to not being able to go out there and search for him herself." Naruto said. Tsunade was about to protest when someone said "Count me in!".

"Kiba would've done it for me." Shino said as he walked to the front. Tsunade sighed "Alright. Naruto, if you promise to complete this mission with the control and respect deserving behavior you've shown the last ten minutes, I'll let you be the team-captain." Tsunade said.

Naruto didn't do anything. He just stood there. He had to bring Kiba back. This wasn't going to be another "Sasuke". "And I know that the others, behind you also want to go search for Kiba. So I split you into two groups. Naruto, you'll be captain for group A. Group A will consist of Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee. Shino, you'll be captain for group B. You know who you have." Tsunade said.

Naruto nodded. He placed himself on one side of the room. Neji and the members of group A stood behind him. Shino placed himself on the other side of the room. Members of group B, placed themselves behind him.

"Alright. Since I know that group A consists of nins with more… uhm… _haste-will_ than other, you'll be the front group. You'll always be the front group, and then I mean the front in everything. When you meet any other ANBU nins on the battlefield, ignore them. I know it will be hard for many of you, but it will be group B's task to help the ANBU. Group A's task will be to get in, fast, find Kiba, and then get out. Understood?"

"Hai!"

* * *

"Thanks for keeping me company, Hinata." Sakura said. Hinata smiled "My pleasure. What do you have friends for anyway, if not for comfort on rainy days." She said. Sakura smiled "I wish it only was a rainy day."

But the sun was up and no cloud could be seen in the sky. Sakura and Hinata sat in Hinata's private garden. There was a pond there, just like in the Inuzuka compound, except that there weren't that many bushes. The Inuzuka garden looked more like a.. a jungle.

"Sakura." Hinata said. The raven haired girl swallowed and gained courage to say what she was gonna say. "What?" Sakura said and made circles in the water, which was something she did quite often nowadays.

"No Inuzuka is in sight, you can drop the façade." Hinata said. Sakura looked up and into the girl's purple eyes. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Sakura." Hinata said with a lecturing voice.

"Hinata, I do not know-"

"Sakura, both you and I know that I would be devastated if Naruto was kidnapped. I know I'm about to cry because my teammate has been kidnapped, so don't come here and say that it's _not _a face of sorrow and longing I see when I look at you." Hinata said.

Sakura blinked. Was it that obvious? From the moment she'd discovered the danger that Kiba was in, it felt like her heart was pulled out of her chest everytime she thought of him because she missed him so much.

Hinata could see the tears develop. Kiba had been missing for almost a day now. Sakura hadn't gotten any sleep.

Hinata knew that it wasn't good for the baby. She was sure that Sakura knew that as well too. But even so, Hinata knew that she wouldn't get any sleep in her condition.  
Hinata hurried and embraced her friend before she would collapse.

Sakura landed on top of Hinata's big belly and pulled in one of Hinata's sleeves as she shouted out her pain. Hinata held her up so the weight wouldn't be too much on the stomach. Hinata supported her head onto Sakura's head and then she felt her own tears develop in the corner of her eyes.

**A/N Wow… It's a miracle! A new chapter in one day! =O**

**Anyway XD….. I have this kinda…. Uhm… what should I call it.. "wish".. I get a lot of questions as the chapter is being published and I can't always answer.**

**I'm wondering if I should start this "ask and answer thing on youtube. You know, a kinda of my own show… where I answer questions and ask… some other questions XD**

**Please tell me if this idea is crazy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Chapter Nine! 8D…**

**You'll be seeing a lot of smileys from the next chapter … I can't wait! I wish August would come faster! T3T I'm going to Natsucon in Tromsø in August with four other people! I'm cosplaying Rukia from Bleach and Yuuki from Vampire Knight! 8D**

**And I've been so excited that my fingers have found the way to everywhere else than my computer… so sorry for being late with this chapter… and my "russetid" as we call it is starting soon! 8D It's starting the first of may and ends seventeenth of may!**

**I'll be walking around in green pants and a hat, doing pranks and celebrate that I'm soon done with tenth grade! *Kyaaaaa* 8D..**

**But back to the story XD….**

"Hinata?" Naruto asked out into the air as he walked inside of his home. Hinata appeared in the door and made a hush sign with her fingers over her lips. She walked up to him "Sakura is sleeping. I laid her down in my bed since she hasn't gotten much sleep since Kiba was kidnapped." Hinata said, her eyes became sad when she mentioned the Inuzuka's name. Naruto nodded.

"Hinata. I and the others will be going to search for Kiba…. Maybe we'll find him since.. I know Sasuke." Naruto said and sighed heavily. "Naruto… I know that… you're still angry at him. But I also know that it kills you to see your best friend…" Hinata started.

Naruto silenced her with a kiss. "Stop.. he.. is not my best friend anymore. He was.. once. But now.. he is nothing but a shell.." Naruto said. "I'll do what I have to do.. if it comes to that…" Naruto said and embraced her gently.

"_Happy Birthday, Kiba" she said as she gave him the present. She had waited to give it to him because she wanted to see his expression when he got it._

"_Uh … thanks Sakura." He said as he took it and unwrapped it from the present-paper. His eyes examined thoroughly the bracelet before they showed the expression of surprise._

"_Do you know what kind of bracelet it is, Kiba?" she asked._

"_Not rally, but the gem tells me it has something to do with chakra and not just that you think I love jewellery." Kiba joked. It made Sakura laugh.  
Sakura giggled and said "It's a protectionary bracelet. I know you got to find a mate soon.. _

That was when Sakura woke up. She wasn't sure where she was and didn't care for the moment.

"What the hell…" she said and wondered why she'd dreamt that.

Wait… the protectionary bracelet!

Sakura had gotten an idea…!

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted when she'd gotten up from the bed and actually knew where she was. She walked through the hallway and ended up in the kitchen which was smaller than the one she had at home, but also a little.. more… relaxing. Every room in the house seemed relaxing to Sakura at the moment.

"Sakura.. you're up!" Hinata exclaimed as she walked inside the kitchen. "Uhm.. yeah.. what time is it, by the way?" Sakura asked. Hinata had been in the living room which was connected to the kitchen.

"Around.. two.. why?" Hinata asked after checking the clock in the living room with her byakugan. "Uhm.. where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Uhm.. Sakura.. he and the other are going to search for Kiba.." Hinata said.

"WHAT!"

After leaving Hinata – she hadn't shouted too loud so Hinata was calm and relaxed – Sakura ran as fast as she could towards the Inuzuka compound. _Please, don't say that they left already! _Sakura thought again and again.

Since she couldn't use so much chakra, it took some time to get there but when she did, she was met by Akamaru. "Sakura!" he barked before running up to her.

"Akamaru! Are Naruto and the others here?" she asked. "Yes.. they are at the HQ.. why?" he said. He knew something was up. "Hurry! Go and get them for me. Tell them to not leave before I've talked to them. I'll meet them at the HQ!" Sakura shouted as she continued to run towards her house.

Akamaru looked like a question mark before he jumped up on the roof of the front house and ran towards HQ.

"Where is it!" Sakura asked herself. She got a feeling of déjà vu and thought of the time when she was looking for something to open the invitation she'd got to Kiba's birthday. But this was different, and much more important.

She was looking for the bracelet. "Alright… think Sakura. Where does Kiba keep things that is meant for protection?" Sakura asked herself.

"Sakura?" someone asked from the hallway. It was Hana. She walked into the bedroom where she found Sakura looked through one of the shelves they had. "What're you looking for?" Hana asked with a worried face. "Hana. Do you know where Kiba hid the bracelet I gave him for his birthday?" Sakura asked.

Hana got a thoughtful look before she said "Oh! He hid it in his office desk… which got blown up.." Hana said. But she didn't get any answer. Sakura had a hand on her stomach. She knew that she shouldn't be running this much and she wanted to have a healing hand prepared in case something went wrong. Sakura didn't care if she was paranoid or looked like it, her baby and finding the bracelet now shared first place.

She reached the HQ soon enough but stopped when she saw the sight of it. The second floor was still looking like a big fire had burned it down. Sakura shook it off and hurried up the stairs. The Inuzuka ANBU had secured the floor already so it was safe. Sakura could see the "ruins" of Kiba's desk when she'd walked through the ruins of the rest of the upper floor.

Sakura had not been to Kiba's office very often because she was busy with her own duties most of the time and Kiba only used the office when he had to talk to the elders or had to attend a meeting or something like that.

Usually he did his work at home which were to help where he was needed and sign the papers that needed to be signed, which he took care of when Sakura was at the hospital or the vet.

Sakura was about to start crying again when she remembered the happy times but shook it off. The desk was only a piece of burnt wood now and the drawers were barely visible and Sakura knew that they probably were difficult to open but Sakura managed to get them open without chakra. All that ninja training, and now real muscles would develop? Please!

"…." Sakura didn't say anything. She'd found the bracelet… or rather… what was left of it…

How had the explosion managed to destroy the bracelet when it was inside the drawer? Sakura didn't have time to wonder. The only thing left of the bracelet was the jewel. Sakura saw that all of the material that had been the bracelet itself, was just dust. Sakura grabbed the jewel and hurried down to the first floor again.

When she was done with the stairs she managed to bump into something hard and orange. "..Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice ask. "..Naruto?" she asked as she rubbed her head. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Hinata?" he asked and grabbed her elbows, firm but also gently. "I should be asking you the same. She told me that you would be here with the others. Where are they? I have something to tell you before you go." She managed to say before something white and fury got into her sight.

"Sakura, everybody is gathered in the localization room." Akamaru said. The localization room was one out of many names for the room Sakura just called the "map room".

"Alright. Thank you, Akamaru. Actually, I'm gonna need you so.. can you also be there?" Sakura asked. Akamaru gave his own typical nod before they all began to walk towards the "map room".

"Sakura! What are you doing here, forehead?" Ino greeted her. "What are _you _doing here, pig?" Sakura asked and gave the big belly that Ino now carried out in the open a look. "Told Chouji's father yet?" Sakura asked Ino after pulling here a little away from the large group of all their friends who were busy talking. "Yeah… we told him yesterday. I'll tell you about it later. We have to send these guys away to search for Kiba, now!" Ino said before she pushed Sakura back to the group.

Ino sat down beside Chouji. Beside Chouji sat Tenten and Neji. Then Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Naruto and so on.

But Sakura didn't sit down. Instead she gave the jewel in her hand a good hug before claiming everybody's attention.

"Before I explain why I'm here, is everybody here going to search for him?" Sakura asked. The tears were about to come back, but she wouldn't allow it. "Sakura, everybody here have agreed to get him back. Not only for you.. you're not the only one that misses that dog." Naruto told her. Sakura gave a small smile at the comment.

"Well, first of all, thank you. Second, I have a plan for how you can find him easily enough. You see this gem?" Sakura held the jewel up in front of the group so everybody could get a good look at it. "This is what's left of the present I gave Kiba at his twentieth birthday. It's a chakra gem…" Sakura said. She told them about how one could search for one's mate and find him or her fast enough thanks to chakra.

".. Sakura.. we don't have any of Kiba's chakra.." Shikamaru said as the one named Konoha's genius. "Yes, I know, Shikamaru. That's why Akamaru is here." Sakura said and pointed to Akamaru who had sat down beside Ino. Sakura could see in his eyes that he began to understand what she was getting at.

Akamaru walked up to her. "Everytime an Inuzuka and a ninken become's partners, they share their chakra. To get an easier chakra flow with each other, they make a wound on themselves and heal each other wound with their chakra. It's not typical medic healing, so the skin on that particular area is made of chakra." Sakura didn't want to tell too much. The Inuzuka's didn't like to let out too many secrets of their clan.

"So if I can get some of Kiba's chakra from Akamaru's wound.." Sakura started. "Then the jewel can find Kiba for us?" Chouji finished. Sakura nodded "That's right.".

"So… can you get some chakra now?" Lee asked. "Uhm.. yeah.. but.. thanks to Inuzuka rules and traditions, I have to do it in private with Akamaru.." Sakura said.

A ninken would feel it as being stripped if someone else than someone really close knew where he or she had their "companion wound" as they called it.

"Alright Akamaru. Do you know how to flare some chakra out from that wound?" Sakura asked after everybody else had walked outside to wait. Akamaru nodded "Yup. Kiba and I trained for it for some time out of pure boredom." Akamaru told her. Sakura smiled a little again. It was so typically Kiba to make up some stupid tricks and pranks as a part of their training.  
The memory of Kiba managed to let one tear get past her guard. _Damn it! _She thought as it ran down her cheek.

Akamaru could see that Sakura wiped it off her cheek as fast as she could. She really took it to heart when she got to know that an alpha doesn't show emotions in front of their clan. Akamaru had always thought that Sakura was amazing in that way. How she took every rule, law and tradition to heart at once when she moved to the compound. She never showed any signs of remorse or anything similar.

Sakura held the jewel close to the wound – and due to Akamaru's pride we won't tell where it is ^3^ - and Akamaru flared his chakra. Sakura could see that his chakra was a mix between blue and purple. It wasn't just one color, first it seemed blue, then it would change to purple.

Sakura knew that one's chakra color changed all the time, mostly because of one's mood. Sakura had realized her own chakra color had gone from light pink to almost white after several hours of pure panicking and her thoughts of Kiba.

She didn't know if it was the same for ninkens. But Sakura didn't concentrate on it much. She could see the spot with a totally different color than the blue/purple and she managed to collect some of it into the jewel.

"uh.. Akamaru? Was Kiba's chakra yellow at the time?" Sakura asked after she saw that the jewel had turned yellow, almost golden. "Uh.. yeah.." Akamaru said. Sakura wondered about it for only a second before she ran outside.

"Naruto! Here!" she said before she gave it to Naruto. "Great! Wait.. how do we know.. uhm.. how does it work?" Naruto said.

"It's purpose is that it will pull you towards the "target! Whenever he flares or uses his chakra more than usual. And then I mean trying any jutsus or just flare with it. Then it will literally try to pull you towards him. You'll see what I mean when it works." Sakura said.

Sakura had trained with chakra protectionary items after she got to the compound. Whenever they worked she would be pulled towards her target. Not only her arm but her whole body. She would instantly know which direction to go and how far.

"Sakura, thanks. Now I _know_ we'll get him back." Naruto said before he held the jewel tight. "Naruto, just bring him back.. and come back home safely. Hinata will get literally mad if you won't be there when she delivers." Sakura said, and before she managed to stop it, another tear got through her guard. _Damn, damn, damn!_ She thought and cursed her whole vocabulary of swearing words.

Naruto lifted one arm and wiped the tear of her cheek. "I promise that when I'm home again, you won't have to cry again, only of happiness." Naruto said. Sakura didn't know why, but she just embraced him in a powerful hug – well as powerful as she could – before whispering "Get home safely… _all of you_".

A few seconds later they were off and Sakura were standing there with Akamaru by her side. "Sakura… I can't stand watching you like this… let it out…" Akamaru whispered. Sakura huffed before she cupped her face and let the tears flow.

**A/N Here's chapter ! ^^**

**Hehe… this chapter was amazingly easy to write… I bet next chapter will be easier… Well…**

**I just have to tell you.. next chapter I will mostly focus on the search for Kiba…^^**

**Eilistraee: Have you added me yet? Just wondering ^^ Anyhow.. Japanese, Russian… I bet you're beautiful anyway ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here's chapter 10 ! 8D**

**I have a feeling that I'll love writing this chapter… and remember as I said.. I'll mostly focus on Naruto and the search for Kiba in this chapter.. ^^**

**NB! Violent images….. this chapter will be bloody and gory.. just a warning!**

"Naruto.. we continue until we meet them and then you'll continue towards our target. We'll stay and fight, remember?" Shino shouted form behind Naruto. "Yeah, I remember!" Naruto shouted back to him.

Neji was right behind Naruto on the right side. On the left side was where Lee was jumping form branch to branch. Shikamaru and Chouji was the rearguard(**A/N Don't know if that's what it's calledXD**) of the group.

After a few kilometers Naruto ordered Neji to check the area for any incoming nins, friend or foe.

Lee wasn't his usual "top-speed" self. It was unusual that Naruto became captain for a team and that he actually managed it so well, really shocked the nin. He also knew why Naruto wasn't his usual over-energic self. It was because this was a very important mission. On the same level as their retrieval of Sasuke mission at the end of the war.

Lee almost bumped into Naruto when he suddenly came to a halt on a big branch. "Naruto.. what's wrong?.. " Lee asked before he looked down at the ground. Lee almost threw up then and there when he looked down.

On the ground lay several ANBU nins body _parts_… It literally looked like someone had gone crazy with a chainsaw. "Is that… what I think.. it is?" Lee asked.

Naruto nodded. Neji also was on his way on getting sick. He had talked to those nins, several times. Some of them were only rookies in ANBU. "Oh.. god.." they heard someone gasp from behind them.

Lee turned around and saw Shino and Tenten standing there, watching the ground. Tenten was covering her mouth to stop it from shivering at the sight.

There was blood everywhere.

If a nins foot would be at the left, the nins head and arms would be at the right.

"Let's get on moving…" Naruto said before he jumped onto the next branch. "Neji, keep on watching for any nins that are coming towards us." Naruto told Neji. Neji gave him a "hai" and turned the Byakugan on again. He had turned it off at the bloody sight. That was one of the occasions when a Byakugan wasn't good to have.

They jumped another few kilometers before they were _forced_ to stop. Or rather, Naruto made everybody stop when he saw a cloaked figure a few branches further.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Tenten asked after she almost bumped into him. "Look.." Naruto said. Naruto kinda already knew who it was. It was…_him_…

"Naruto… remember our orders.." Shino said. "Yeah… I know.." Naruto said.

"Sakura, you have been wandering around for almost two hours. It's not good for the baby, please sit down." Hana begged her sister-in-law as she watched the pinkette walking back and forth.  
"…fine.." Sakura said and finally sat down on the couch beside Hana. "I.. I'm just so worried…" Sakura confessed. "Sakura.. I know.. It's my little brother they are out there to find.." Hana said. "I'll promise you one thing.. as long as you promise me to do what's healthy for your child.. It's not early in the day and you need some sleep. If they arrive back home before you're awake.. I'll wake you up, okay?" Hana said. "..fine.." Sakura sighed.

"So… my, my, the blondie finally decided to send someone worth fighting, huh?" the cloaked figure said. Naruto made fists. He turned to his group and whispered "Let group B start fighting, then we get on going." Naruto said. "Tenten, you send a cloud of weapons onto him so they get a chance at getting through." Shino whispered to her. Naruto knew very well how good Sasuke was at reading their lips, but Shino's lips were hidden, so he didn't get to know what Shino said.

"Ready?" Naruto asked. He got a low "hai" from everyone.

Then they jumped!

Chouji and Shikamaru jumped at the right while Naruto, Lee and Neji jumped at the left. They could hear the sounds of Tentens weapons coming out of the scroll and hitting the ground.  
Naruto didn't pray for Sasuke. He didn't care about the guy – for that was what he was. He wasn't a man who had taken the consequences for what he had done. He was a guy who was still running away from the past.  
The only thought Naruto gave Sasuke as he and his group jumped from branch to branch was; _Hope you're happy with what you've done.._

"Do you see anything, Neji?" Naruto asked. Neji had activated hi Byakugan and was now examining the area. They had stopped on maybe the fifteenth branch after they encountered Sasuke.  
Shino and Tenten hadn't caught up with them yet so Naruto assumed that the fight was still on. Naruto knew how well Tenten and Shino worked together nowadays. Tenten could throw a thousand kunais against a target and if they unluckily was about to miss, Shino's bugs would lead them in the right direction or he would hold the target still.

"No.. no one close who isn't… dead.." Neji said. Naruto sighed. They avoided the ground for a reason. "Shino and Tenten are still fighting.." Neji said. "Wait… what the?.." Neji exclaimed and turned his whole body in the direction of Shino and Tenten.

*half an hour ago*

Akamaru watched as Hana lead Sakura to the living room. He sighed his own type of a sigh before he had to get on with his duties. He had a report he had to give to Kuromaru before he was free for the day.

"Kuromaru!" Akamaru barked as he noticed the dark one-eared dog. "What's up?" he barked back. "Sakura is in the living-room, safe and sound. Hana is there too." Akamaru said. Kuromaru gave a nod "Alright… time to pay back the favor I owe the girl.." he said before he ran off.

Akamaru just stood there like a question mark. "Favor? What favor? Whatever..".

"I have to get going." He said to himself before he jumped onto the tree branches. Maybe Sakura was stuck here but he wasn't!

"Sakura?" Kuromaru asked as he walked into the living-room. "Yes." The pinkette answered. "impossible as it may seem, I've got news or ya…" Kuromaru said. Sakura lightened up at once, not into a smile, but her face became brighter. "What? What news?" she said as hse at down beside the dark ninken.

"I received a scroll from the Hyuuga who is with Naruto that they had encountered Sasuke." Kuromaru said. "What?" Sakura asked. "..but Naruto and his group managed to get past him with a simple trap." Kuromaru said.

"Oh no. Is there any way you can send a scroll back to him?" Sakura asked. Kuromaru shook his head. "No. The Hyuuga got only one message scroll to send to me whenever they encountered the first kidnapper." Kuromaru said.

"Alright.. thank you, Kuromaru." Sakura said before she sat back down on the couch beside Hana.

"Uhm.. Sakura.. Akamaru seems to have disappeared.." Kuromaru said. He knew the white ninken too well to not know what he was going to do. "What!" she exclaimed again. "Take it easy.. he'll survive… just think about it this way… if ya weren't pregnant, ya would have gone too, wouldn't ya?" Kuromaru asked. Sakura went silent for a few seconds before nodding "Yeah.. I would..".

"Well.. " Kuromaru said before he got onto the couch too. "I owe ya this much.." he said before he placed his head in her lap. Sakura smiled thankfully at the gesture "Thank you, Kuromaru.".

"Neji!" Naruto shouted down. What the hell had happened to cause the Hyuugas sudden fall to the ground?

"What the hell?" Neji mumbled to himself. "Neji, get up!" someone shouted to him. Was that… a bark? Neji managed to sit up straight. "Akamaru? What the hell are you doing here?" Neji asked as he rose. "I didn't like the feeling of…you know…" Akamaru said as he looked the other way. Neji nodded "Well let's get back up." He said before jumping up.

Akamaru followed.

"Akamaru?" Naruto exclaimed as he noticed the white dog coming up towards them with Neji. "yeah…uhm.." Akamaru said and looked the other way again. It was like he was embarrassed. "Don't explain. We have to find Kiba." Naruto said before turning away.

He opened his hand and saw the jewel that Sakura had given him. It hadn't pulled him anywhere yet. "Naruto.. " Lee said. Naruto turned to him. "We just have to go further that way.." Lee pointed right forward "until we get to the last battlefield." He said. Naruto nodded "Yeah.. I know."

"God… are you sure that nobody is alive?" Naruto asked Neji. Neji turned off his Byakugan after wile before nodding. "Everybody is dead." He said. Naruto nodded.

"And that..?" Naruto asked and pointed towards the old building. It was a building seemingly made out of pure stone. "I can see two figures inside. I bet that is Bouji and Kiba." Neji said. Naruto nodded "Alright, Akamaru, can you smell anything weird in the soil?" Naruto asked and pointed to the ground. Akamaru want down and took a good sniff before coming up again.

"Around two meters form the entrance there is a trap. It's out of metal… I don't know what it is." Akamaru told Naruto. "Alright. We jump from tree to tree around in a half circle until we reach the building and get inside. Understood?" he asked Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Lee and Akamaru. He got one bark and four "hai".

Naruto took a breath before he ran off at the left. He got Lee and Neji and Akamaru behind him. Naruto jumped over at least five branches before he got to the end of the stone building. He jumped down on the ground and continued with top speed towards the entrance. On the other side Shikamaru and Chouji were running towards him.

"Alright… Neji can you check the building? Akamaru use your nose to help find the way." Naruto ordered. Neji activated his byakugan and examined the building. "It's a labyrinth made out of corridors but I can also see the two figures in one of the inner rooms." Neji said before turning his Byakugan off.  
"..and I can confirm that they are not clones – of any kind." Akamaru said when he got the look from Naruto. Even though some clones could also duplicate the smell, they always had the kind of different smell, because ones smell would always get a little different depending on one's environment.

"Alright, then let's get on going. Neji you and Akamaru will be in the front. At least until we get there…" Naruto ordered. Then they were off again. (**A/N Why do I get an on and off feeling here? O.o**)

Neji and Akamaru lead the way. It was really confusing after a while with all the walls which were totally alike.  
"Neji.. how much..?" Naruto started. "Not much!" Neji shouted back. _Okay, okay…_ Naruto thought. Neji probably didn't like it when Akamaru made his Byakugan sound weak.  
The rest of the group was silent and just waited for what was about to come.  
After a few minutes they reached a corridor which was different from the others. The wall behind them was red and reminded Naruto awfully a lot of the color the walls in Orochimaru's lair got when the torches were lit a few years back. The corridor was now colored in blue even though the torches were lit. They didn't give as much light as before.

Naruto didn't like it at all. He didn't know what it was, he just felt cold… the first word that popped into his head was death. _Oh, no… that can't be good _Naruto thought to himself.

**A/N Muaha! Cliffhanger! 8D Alright I have to keep this short my mo m is shouting for me to get dinner..^^**

**Warning, this is one of the last chapter in this story…**

**By the way.. I've got my first fanarts of the story A New Life! ^^ Check my profile to get the link^^**

**Alright bye! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Chapter .. uhm…. 11! 8D**

**Alright… was at the first russ-party yesterday… you can read about it in my journal (Link is on my profile) .. But… uhm.. It wasn't a pleasant night…so a little warning ….  
Don't judge me on the content of the journal okay! Please…**

**TO THE STORY! =3**

"Naruto! This way!" Neji shouted. Naruto nodded but Neji didn't notice. Neji was still sharing the front with Akamaru. Naruto and Rock Lee were right behind him. Behind them again, were Shikamaru and Chouji which had been incredibly silent.  
But Naruto didn't concentrate on who it was that was talking and who wasn't. He wanted to get to Kiba and get him home.  
"Wow, wow, wow!" Naruto heard Lee say as they suddenly had to stop to not crash into something that looked like a wall.

The feeling of..well.. death.. hadn't gone away. Naruto shivered everytime he thought about the feeling.  
"Neji…" Naruto started. Neji gave Naruto a look and nodded "I know. I can see the two inside here… but there is just a wall!" Neji exclaimed. Akamaru had his nose to the ground and was sniffing around.

"Found anything, Akamaru?" Lee asked. Akamaru raised his head. "No… nothing…" he said.  
"Where is Sakura's super strength when you need it?" Lee sighed.

"Wait.." someone said. Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru walk forward. It was the first time he talked since they got into the building. "What?" Naruto asked. "You forget… that Sakura isn't the only one with super strength, Lee." Shikamaru pointed out. He placed one hand on the wall "But I don't think that crushing the wall is the best way to get through." He said.

"Do you have any ideas?" Naruto asked the genius. Shikamaru made his troublesome sigh and got into his thinking position. He made a circle with his hands and closed his eyes.  
It obviously didn't take a lot of thinking because a few seconds later, he opened his eyes again. "hmm.." was the only thing he said. Naruto sweatdropped; _that was what he came up with?.._

"Chouji." Shikamaru said and looked at his best friend. Chouji nodded and walked forward.

Naruto only had enough time to ask "What the…" before "Bubun Baika no Jutsu!" could be heard and a loud bang caused Naruto to cover his eyes.  
When the dust had cleared a little and Naruto actually could see what had happened, his mouth hang open. "Chouji!.." Naruto exclaimed.

The whole wall that had prevented them from continuing was now lying in bits on the floor. "Not now, Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted from somewhere.

"What..?" Naruto asked but he didn't get to finish because suddenly he felt something hard hit him in the face. He felt himself go through the air before landing a few meters away.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Lee shout from somewhere. Naruto got up fast and tried to make out what the hell was happening. Somehow the dust wouldn't lay itself on the ground, it just kept floating in the air.  
"Hakkeshō Kaiten!" was what could be heard before the dust was blown away. Naruto covered his eyes fast as the dust disappeared. When Naruto could see again he could see Neji standing in the middle of the corridor. Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Akamaru were nowhere near. "Where are they?" Naruto asked as he put chakra to his feet and started to run.  
"Don't know. After I saw you being punched away, they ran this way." Neji explained as he followed.  
The corridor seemed to just continue forever.

"Can you see anything?" Naruto asked. "No, it's like they just disappeared." Neji said as they continued to run.  
Then Naruto could see the end of the corridor. "There!" Neji said.  
Naruto and Neji came to a halt. They were now in a big hall with many columns holding the roof up. "How far into the mountain are we?" Naruto asked as they started to run again, straight forward. "… far.. enough.." Neji said.

"Sakura?" Hana asked. Sakura was sitting on the couch, staring out the window. It had been several hours since the guys had gone to look for Kiba. Sakura hadn't slept much. She took a little nap when Kuromaru had his head in her lap. He soon had to leave because of his duties. Sakura sat there in only her nightgown which didn't protect her belly very much. Especially not from the cold.  
"..yeah.." Sakura whispered, almost like a sigh. "Here." Hana said and gave her a blanket to warm her belly. Hana noticed that the door leading out to the terrace was open. _Has she been out for a walk? _Hana asked herself.  
"Thanks." Sakura said. Her head was resting on the backrest of the couch. "You know that, Sakura, he will come back." Hana said and placed a hand on her sister-in-law's shoulder. "I know… It's just.. I still have the worrying feeling.." Sakura said.

"Naruto! Over here!" Lee shouted when he saw the blonde figure running up to him. "Where is Akamaru and the others?" Naruto asked. "They continued further. Follow me!" Lee said as they began to run again. Naruto didn't worry about using up his chakra on running, but Neji hoped that they soon would get there, or else it would be almost impossible to get out with at least a little chakra left.

When they got out from the hall with the large columns they could hear something in the end of the new corridor.

"Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted as he tried to get past the figure in front of him. He could see Kiba lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Akamaru growled more than ever to the cloak covered figure holding him back from his best friend.

Chouji used his now incredibly large fist to try to smash the figure. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you" he heard the cloak say. His fist was about to hit the top of the cloak when something pushed it up and got it stuck to the wall. It looked like it was the cloak itself that held Chouji's fist to the roof. He couldn't move his arm!

Shikamaru stood there, preparing his attack when he noticed a sword coming out from the wall behind Chouji. "Chouji! Behind you!" he shouted but he knew he was too late.  
Chouji was stuck to the roof and couldn't turn around to punch away the sword.  
Shikamaru prepared his shadow in a hurry and used the dark environment around them to his advantage. Luckily it wasn't too dark. But even though Shikamaru knew it was too late he tried.  
"Shikamaru! Don't!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to the wall and kicked away the sword which almost had reached Chouji's back. "Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted and pulled his shadow back.  
In all what was happening, Akamaru had gotten to Kiba and was standing in a position that clearly said "if you touch him, I'll go mad".  
"So… the whole party is finally here?" a voice said. It seemingly came from the cloak.

"Why don't you stop being a coward and instead take off the cloak… Bouji!" Shikamaru said. The cloak figure didn't move when he said the name.  
"So… the ANBU got something right, didn't they?" the cloak said before it vanished.

Akamaru barked angrily when he saw the known woman in front of him. Akamaru remember how she looked and he could clearly see the changes the power she'd gathered had done to her. Her hair was now black and her skin had gone paler.

Neji, Lee and Shikamaru had managed to surround the woman. It seemed she only concentrated on Naruto.  
"Bouji…" they heard a known voice say. Naruto's eyes grew big as he remembered. It was… _him_!

"Sasuke! Show yourself!" Naruto shouted. "Oh, well… If you insist.." Sasuke's voice said before he appeared beside Bouji. _If he's here…. What about Tenten and Shino?_ Shikamaru thought.  
"Why did you do this?" Naruto asked. "..Naruto, Naruto… always asking stupid questions." Sasuke said and drew his sword.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as he saw Sasuke preparing to kill .

Akamaru – looking from behind Sasuke – barked when he saw the red pond appearing on the floor….

**A/N Oh, my, my…. Who has Sasuke killed now? 8O**

**Well… here's chapter 11! I can't wait for the next chapter…. Wait.. I'm the one writing it..daah to meXD**

**Sakura: Naruto?**

**Naruto: Yeah…?**

**Kiba: Why are your forehead protector replaced with bandages?**

**Naruto: Because I have a stupid role in another story…**

**Sakura: oh.. yeah… that one..**

**Kiba: Yup, Elisa gave you a mean role in that one.. You deserve the beating though…**

**Naruto: Oi! A little sympathy here..**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N CHAPTER 12! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! ****XD**

**Nothing more to write… actually -.-'**

**Wait…. Uhm… yeah... I'm soon gonna upload my first uhm... "Journal video" on YouTube... If I get the equipment to work XD… and I just wondered… is there anything you want to ask me?  
Anything… don't be shy… I'm a talkative girl and when I get into talking mode I sometimes tell a little too much… but that's about myself… and that has gotten me into trouble a few times…. Eheheh ^^'**

**Sooo. Questions…. For the video….**

**My Facebook:**

.com/?ref=home

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted.

Akamaru barked when he saw the red pond appear on the floor.

Naruto had taken a deep breath when it seemed like Sasuke would pierce through him. But… he didn't feel anything.  
"Naw... Naruto... thought I would kill you without a fight now, did you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto then noticed the body standing between the two of them. It was Bouji, just… she wasn't standing… she was supported by Sasuke's sword. Sasuke had killed Bouji!

"Seriously, Sakura! You should get some sleep!" Hana begged her sister. Sakura sighed "I can't sleep. I just can't. I can't do anything before he's home.."  
"Alright... just promise that if you're gonna sleep here…. Sleep in a comfortable position and don't go out on any night walks..." Hana said before she yawned herself up to bed.  
_Get home soon…_ Sakura couldn't do anything else than beg for the moment...  
She felt so hopeless. She'd trained so much so that she wouldn't be a bother anymore and now when she's actually needed, she couldn't go.

It killed her not knowing whether he was coming back or not….

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled. "Now… how's it going with that white-eyed girlfriend of yours?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn't answer. He drew his kunai and got into to position to pierce it into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stopped him by grabbing his arms.  
Then from behind Sasuke another Naruto came with a rasengan in his hands.  
With a speed almost at the same level as Sasuke, the Naruto clone managed to thrust it into Sasuke's back. Sasuke fell to the ground with a loud growl.  
The Naruto clone vanished and the real Naruto jumped away. The others had seen the whole thing.  
Akamaru was still in his protection position. Shikamaru had a plan and sneaked up to Akamaru to tell him about it. Neji had his concentration on the figure that was Sasuke on the floor. Lee and Chouji were beside Akamaru.

"Akamaru. I'll place Kiba on your back and then…." Shikamaru whispered to the dog. Akamaru nodded before Shikamaru walked to Lee and Chouji and told them about his plan.

"Alright?" Shikamaru asked them. "Yosh!" they said.  
-

Naruto stared down at the figure who was Sasuke.  
"…heh… you managed to get me down…. In … one blow..." the figure said. "…that… makes me… really… angry…" he continued as he stumbled to get himself up.  
What had the former teammate of team 7, Uchiha Sasuke done to himself?  
He was pale, his hair was almost as long as his brothers except he didn't keep it in a ponytail.  
His clothes were dirty, but Naruto knew that it was Sasuke's old clothes that he had found and put on, his old Orochimaru uniform.

"I'm… gonna… kill you..!" Sasuke said before he got a crazy look in his eyes. He drew his sword once more but this time Naruto was prepared. Naruto saw that Sasuke had planned on jumping up again to try the same trick. Therefore Naruto decided to try something new.

"Kiba…" Sakura mumbled to herself. She went through all her memories with him, over and over again. She didn't need the imprint to understand that she would be heartbroken and become an empty shell if he was dead.  
She missed him so much! Her heart ached and her hands screamed after him. She wanted to embrace him just like before. She wanted him to have the chance to hold their baby when the time came.  
Sakura didn't cry. She didn't have any more tears. Her cheeks were still wet after her crying hours ago. She was still sitting on the couch, staring out the window. Her eyelids were heavy, but she couldn't sleep. Not until she was sure Kiba would get home. Because he would!

"Damn it!" Shikamaru said as he placed Kiba on Akamaru's back. The old dog had carried an unconscious Kiba many times so he wouldn't fall off. Shikamaru watched as Naruto fought the crazy Sasuke. Bouji's body lay on the side. 

Naruto was shocked. Sasuke's skill had dropped from the one who had killed Danzo to…. Naruto didn't know what. All he knew was that he dodged every attack from Sasuke as easy as that!  
After dodging an attack from Sasuke's sword they jumped a little away from each other. Sasuke was about to start again when he suddenly grabbed the side of his waist and screamed in pain.  
"…that.. damn woman…" Sasuke mumbled before he had to cough. He covered his mouth with his hand but Naruto could still see the red.

He was coughing up blood? It had to be a joke. "Stop joking with me, Sasuke." Naruto said as he ran up to the Uchiha and punched him in the stomach. Sasuke gave a growl in pain before he fell to the floor.

"Naruto… what the hell did you do?" Shikamaru asked the blonde nin on their way out. "I just punched him.." Naruto said.

Shikamaru noticed the cold tone. Sasuke was carried by Chouji who also carried Bouji's corpse – wrapped in her cloak.  
_We'll soon be home, Kiba.._ Akamaru thought to the unconscious figure on his back. Lee and Neji had gone ahead because they wanted to check how Tenten and Shino were.

Naruto was angry, angry and disappointed. The powerful Uchiha Sasuke had fell to the ground by only one little punch to the stomach! But why had he said "that damn woman" right before he fell?

"Naruto…" a voice said behind him. Naruto turned and saw Akamaru staring at him. The other came to halt when they noticed that Naruto had stopped. "I know you're angry because.. of how the fight turned out.." Akamaru said.

Naruto got a confused look on his face. "Oh, please. Your whole body reeks of anger." Akamaru said. "But… can we please… get back home as fast as we can… and.." Akamaru whispered his wishes to the nin.

Naruto nodded "I promise."

Shikamaru was sighing to himself as they started to walk again. "What's up, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked. "I'm just… grrr" Shikamaru growled. Chouji swallowed. When Shikamaru growled, it meant trouble. He'd only heard Shikamaru growl once before… and it didn't end well.

"I had plan and all… and then he just punches him?" Shikamaru complained. "GAAH!" Shikamaru said before he slapped himself. Chouji sweatdropped. _Is this what he does whenever he fails?_ He thought to himself.

**A/N Alright…. the touching ending of this fic is coming closer!**

**Just a warning..^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Chapter 13 everybodeeeh! 8D**

**When I'm starting this chapter.. it's only a few hours until I'll be going to my second russ-party… and it will be a lot funnier than last time.. I hope…**

**^^'**

**EDIT: alright.. uhm.. now it's a long time ago since I were at my second russ-party… uh.. my exams are very soon to be happening here.. and I'm very busy.. but I'll try to write so much as I can….^^'**

**R&R**

"Naruto! Over here!" a recognizable voice was heard from where Naruto was standing. Naruto and the others had come to a halt on the branch where they'd left Shino and Tenten before. But now they weren't there. Naruto could see traces of blood and damage to the wood, so he assumed that the fight had been a wild one.

Naruto turned to the side and saw Shino jumping up to him. "Shino. Where's Tenten?" he asked. "Down there, with Neji and Lee." Shino said as he landed. Naruto nodded. Chouji, Shikamaru and the unconscious ones were behind the blonde nin, waiting for orders.

"Alright.. uhm… we really need to get Kiba back to Konoha… you three stay here until you're able to continue while we get going.." Naruto said. "That won't be necessary!" a voice interrupted. Then a pale looking Tenten landed on the branch together with Neji and Lee.

Naruto smirked to himself. "Alright. Then we **all **get going, alright? And as fast as hell, too!" Naruto said before he jumped forward to the next branch. It took the others only half a second to follow suit.

"Naruto!" the blonde woman exclaimed as she saw the six nins and the ninken land on her roof. She couldn't sleep because of her worry for her apprentice. "Here we are, baa-chan." Naruto said. "Yeah, you certainly are. Now let's get you into my office.

*a little later*

"Alright. Now, let's see…" Tsunade said as she led her hand over Kiba's body. He was lying on her office desk. All the other were there, watching. "You can give me the report later… now get home. I mean it… Naruto.. you have a pregnant wife to take care of, you too Chouji! Neji, Tenten you stay here…" Tsunade. Then she noticed Lee's look and added "You can stay too Lee...". Lee's look disappeared.

The nins disappeared, except Neji, Tenten, Lee and Akamaru. Akamaru wouldn't leave his friend now, not after all he'd gone through to get him home.

"He seems to be okay, except for a poison in his body. He doesn't seem to have any damages at all except the poison. And it's a poison I've seen before."

Chouji carried the two bodies. He had to give Sasuke to Ibiki, he knew what to do with him. He walked in to Ibiki's torture chamber where he was about to exit the interrogation room. "Oh, Chouji… what are yo- ah… the Uchiha is back." Ibiki said with an evil smirk and crossed his arms. "Yup. Here… I didn't get any orders from Tsunade regarding treatment of him, so I guess you don't have any boundaries." Chouji said with an evil smirk.

He loved Sakura as a sister. Thanks to her relationship with Ino, he'd become a good friend with her as well, and **nobody** threatens Chouji's friends.

Ibiki smiled evilly at that statement. "Great, just as I like it." Ibiki said before he grabbed the body of Sasuke. "Unfortunately I won't have any fun until he's awake though." Ibiki said as Chouji walked out the door. Chouji rolled his eyes at Ibiki's statement.

"Alright… Tenten, lay down on the couch here and I'll check you. Meanwhile, Akamaru, you stay in there and watch over him." Tsunade said and pointed to the office. Akamaru nodded and was off.

Tenten did as told and lay down on the couch in the hall outside Tsunade's office. No one was there at the time, except Shizune who was ready to go and get things in case Tsunade needed them.

"Luckily, the men would give us some privacy… so roll up please…" Tsunade said and pointed towards Tenten's torso. Tenten did as told. Tsunade could see a deep cut which was bloody but with a strange color. Almost green. "Tenten….. have you done anything to this wound?" Tsunade asked her. "no…." Tenten said. "Was it Sasuke that did this?" Tsunade asked. Tenten nodded slowly.

Tsunade saw that the poison already had begun to work. "It's the same poison as he infected into Kiba, just a very small doze." Tsunade said. Then she placed one hand over Tenten's wound. She did not touch it. Then her hand began to glow green. "Shizune, water.." Tsunade said and Shizune was off.

She was back seconds later with two bowls filled with water. She placed one of them on the table beside the couch and one on the floor beside Tsunade. Tsunade then placed one hand over the water and sucked up a little water and led her hand to Tenten's wound. What she'd done to the wound until then was to numb it(**A/N Loss of internet and my dictionary is therefore missing… sorry**). Then Tsunade began to suck out the poison.

Akamaru sat there with his eyes locked on his companion. He begged him to wake up – inside. He couldn't wait to get him to Sakura and see the light in her eyes come back.  
"Come **on! **Wake up!" Akamaru barked.

"yeah… sure… whatever you say, Akamaru." A voice said and Akamaru saw Kiba's head turn to him. Kiba's eyes were only slightly open but Akamaru could see that he was well. "Kiba!" Akamaru barked before he began to lick Kiba's face. "Hey, buddy! Stop it.. it tickles…" Kiba said. Akamaru stopped. "Akamaru…. Where is… Sakura?" Kiba asked as he tried to sit up straight. "She's at home… worried sick about you… she couldn't go anywhere because of her pregnancy. Aaaaand Hana and your mother wouldn't allow it anyway." Akamaru said.

Then it hit Kiba. "How long have I been gone?" Kiba asked. "Half a day…. Kinda.." Akamaru said. Kiba didn't say anything.  
Akamaru began to get worried "Kiba…?" he said. Then Kiba got up and ran out the door in matter of seconds.  
"Kiba!" Akamaru said and ran out the door too.

He came out and got to see Kiba's feet as he ran out the door of the building. "Akamaru… let him go… He's okay… go home… let him reunite with Sakura." Tsunade said from her place by the couch.

She had begun to heal the wound. All the poison was out and Tenten could feel the pain go away.

Akamaru nodded "Alright." before he followed Kiba.

"Alright, Tenten, now you're fully healed. But be careful though." Tsunade said and rose from her place. Tenten rolled down her torso and sat up straight. "Now you can go home… and I can finally get some rest." Tsunade said before sighing. Shizune grabbed the bowls as Tenten smiled and walked outside.

He had to hurry! Had she begun to believe he was dead? The imprint would make thoughts like that incredibly painful, physically and emotionally.  
He put more chakra to his feet and took a large jump from building to another and continued until he could see the Inuzuka compounds main building.

He continued to run until he landed in a tree right outside the main building. Even thought it was late night, the Inuzuka guards were out on patrol.

One of them looked up and got a shocked look when they recognized him. "KIBA-SAMA!" the guard shouted.  
"Yeah… I'm home.." Kiba said before he jumped over on the roof of the building as the guard ran off to tell everyone.  
Kiba came to halt in a tree in his mother's garden. He concentrated on Sakura's chakra. Where was she? Ah.. there she was…  
Kiba jumped from the tree and down on the ground and began to run until he got to his own house.

He stopped when he landed in front of the door that led form the living-room to the garden behind him. His pants were loud as he walked inside. There! He could see her.

His beautiful pregnant wife was sitting in the couch, waiting for him. She was covered in a blanket and the moonlight was shining on her.  
Her face was turned towards him and it made his heart break when he saw the shadow's under her eyes. Had she stayed up the whole night for him?

He swallowed the tears dwelling up in his eyes – not only because of what his absence had done to his wife, but also because of the joy of seeing her again. He began walking up to her but stopped when he saw the slightest of movements. He felt stupid – _sneaking up on his own wife?_ How stupid could you get?

Kiba felt a tear fall down as he again realized how lucky he was to have Sakura.

Sakura couldn't sleep! She had to stay awake! But she couldn't… she was so sleepy…

She felt her lids close and peace lay itself as a blanket over her when she fell asleep.  
But she didn't sleep for long. She had nightmare after nightmare, but then… she suddenly felt something warm and somehow familiar cover her body.  
She felt her lids open slightly "Wha..?" she asked out into the blue. All she could see was the moon outside the window. But somehow she felt warm and at peace. Had she already forgotten? "he…didn't come back after all…" Sakura said as she felt the tears develop again.

"What did you say, princess?" a voice said. Sakura felt her body stiffen. Then she noticed the she was not in the same position she was in when she fell asleep. And her blanket wasn't how she had placed it before!

"Wha…?" she said again as she pulled back from what her head had been lying on. Then she looked into two eyes, so familiar and which she had missed so much that it hurt to see them again. She knew that the black slit-like pupils were the same as the ones who had showed her what love and affection really was.  
"K-kiba..?" she sobbed and her tears got new power and fell down as two waterfalls. She couldn't believe. Only moments ago she almost thought he was dead and now he was before her. "It can't be… it has to be a dream…" Sakura said and wouldn't believe it.

"Princess… it's me.." Kiba whispered into her ear. Sakura couldn't stay a nonbeliever anymore. Her sobs reached new levels as she realized he was home. "You're… you're back!" she said and laid her arms around him and didn't let go. He didn't let go of her either.

"Yeah.. I'm back.. and I'll never leave you again!" Kiba said and buried his face in her neck and felt his own tears fall down.  
He was home!

**A/N You really think that this is the last chapter, huh? Well it's not! There are a lot of things I want to have in a new chapter…. And then I'll make a short chapter about what happens in around two years^^….**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here's chapter 14! And the laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaast chapter… I think….**

**EDIT 1#: My math.. uh.. pre-exam I guess I could call it, as today and my brain was literally empty when I was done… now I'm sitting here and my family is back from their city trip to Mo I Rana – I was home alone with my sister and best friend^^**

**I got a new top ^^**

**But… uh… back to the story XD**

**BTW it will be a…uhm…. Two days timeskip here okay?^^**

"Sakura-sama!" the nurse shouted.

Sakura looked up from her place and saw the nurse run up to her in the hall. Sakura had been staring at the newly born babies on the other side of a glass-window.  
"Yes, what is it?" she asked as she turned to the panting woman. "It's due! You have to come!" the nurse managed to say. Sakura didn't need to hear anything more. She was already off.

Not as fast as usually though, she was still pregnant. But her shishou had said that her baby was happy and in full health so she could use a little chakra to speed up her steps.  
The part of the hospital she was going to was on the other side of the hospital itself. But Sakura knew a short-cut.

When she'd gotten halfway down the corridor she saw a door leading into the doctor's lounge. She also knew that there was a door leading to a new corridor which went through the whole hospital. It was made for doctors who were in a hurry.

She took that path and was soon at the department she wanted to be. She put a small amount of chakra to her feet again and hurried towards her location. She didn't stop until she was met by a blonde nin who looked worried and slightly nervous.

"Naruto… take it easy… it will be okay… now sit down!" Tenten reasoned. But it didn't help. The blonde nin continued to trot back and forth while rubbing his hands with a worried look on his face. "I can't just take it easy Tenten!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! Seriously, Sakura told you to stay calm, or else you won't be let in!" Kiba exclaimed. When he was reminded of what the pinkette had told him he managed to get a little calmer. Naruto sat down beside Kiba and grabbed the edge of the chair. Beside Kiba was Tenten, then Neji and then Lee. Chouji was with Ino who was right outside Hinata's room.

Naruto had been told to stay in the waiting room until he was told he could be let in. Everybody knew why except him – he was his usual oblivious self.

Naruto sat like that – tense as hell – for around ten minutes. "Naruto… take it **easy**!" Kiba said and grabbed his shoulders.

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself. He was going to be a father in only…. He didn't know how long.  
"Ki-" Naruto said but he was interrupted by the most frightening thing in his life. A loud scream filled with pain could be heard through the corridors.

Kiba's only thought was; _Damn, Naruto is still near enough to hear!_

The plan was to keep Naruto as far away as possible without him being suspicious; he'd been a little overprotective over Hinata the last days.  
Naruto stiffened and the worst chills **ever **ran now down his back.  
"H-Hinata…." He whispered before he stood up. Kiba also stood up and had to fight to get Naruto to sit down again. "I have to go see her…!" he kept saying. "Naruto! She'll be fine, alright!" Kiba said and put more chakra to his arms to keep the future Hokage down.

"It will be alright, Hinata … just push!" Sakura said as she got the sign from the nurse. Hinata gave out another scream as she did as told and Sakura sensed how worried Naruto's chakra signature was. Hinata didn't feel anything now, and Sakura understood her.

Sakura looked at the nurse and the nurse nodded. "Alright, Hinata… one more time… push!" Sakura said and felt the force in her hand as she also almost crushed Sakura's hand.

Hinata got an almost fainting look in her eyes and Sakura was there at once with her healing hand. Then the room was filled with a sound that then and there filled their hearts with joy.

"Naruto!" Kiba tried to stop him but Naruto was already halfway through the corridor. Naruto trotted on and Kiba was right behind him. He didn't stop until he met Ino and Chouji outside what he assumed was Hinata's room.

He could hear it. It was the sound that had given him the strength to rise from his chair and break free from Kiba's grasp. It was a baby's scream, only it was stronger than he'd thought.

"Come on, Naruto… go in.." Ino said and smiled at him. She had her hands on her own belly and Chouji was embracing her. Naruto gave her a quick smile before opening the door and walking in.

"Hinata…. Naruto is here…" Sakura told the tired Hinata as she saw her friend enter the room. "Naruto.." Hinata said and reached for Naruto's hand as he walked to the bed.

"Hinata… are you okay?" Naruto asked and took her hand. "Yeah…." Hinata answered and smiled.

Sakura smiled too "She did great." She said before following the nurses to do her duty.  
"Now more carrying of a potato sack.." Hinata said, almost sighing. Naruto chuckled "No… the so called "potato sack", is now our little treasure.." Naruto said and kissed her forehead.

"….I think you should say treasure**s**…" Sakura said from her place behind a curtain. She then walked into sight with one baby on her left elbow, and **another **baby on her right. "..t-twins?" Naruto stuttered. Hinata smiled. "Yup… a boy and a girl…" Sakura said before walking up to Hinata and placing them where they should be, in their mother's arms.

Sakura closed the door after her. She was now outside the room where Naruto and Hinata now relaxed with their newly born twins. "So.. how did it go?" Ino asked as she rose from the chair beside the door. Chouji followed suit.

"It went well… wait a while before going in though… they want to spend a little time alone first with their… twins!" Sakura squealed.

"Twins!" Ino squealed back. Sakura nodded.

"What is this I hear about twins?" they heard form the end of the hallway. It was Kiba, Shikamaru and all the others. "They got twins! A boy and a girl.." Sakura explained as she walked to Kiba and took his hand.

"Well…. Now we know who's gonna be busy.." Tenten said with a smile. The others laughed

**A/N… uh… really short chapter… ^^'… I have a good reason! This is the last chapter! The next one will be a prologue to tell you what happens in two years…^^**

**R&R ^^ I miss some comments! T3T**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N 15! And the last 8/…..**

**I'm kinda glad for it because then I can concentrate on my other story… oh god.. I haven't submitted anything there for ages …8O…..**

**But I'm also sad.. because I'm gonna miss writing this story! T3T remember.. … uhm… this is.. not two.. but four years after chapter 14^^**

"hah! I found you, Iruna-san!" the little girl said as she jumped upon her nanny's back. "Aw, Rinji… when did you become so good in hide and seek?" Iruna said as she lifted Rinji off from her own back and into her own arms. "Ever since daddy taught me how to use my chakra to find Hoshikin!" Rinji exclaimed happily. And at the same moment something yellow jumped upon them, surprising them, making them fall to the ground.

"Hoshikin! You're heavy!" Rinji laughed. The ninken got off their backs and began to lick Rinji's face. "That tickles!" Rinji exclaimed and wiped her face. Iruna had to smile.

Rinji Inuzuka was now four years old. She was almost like female version of her father. Her hair was brown and spiky and she had the cheek fangs like every other Inuzuka. Her eyes were green and slit-like. Her skin was fair and not as dark as her father's.

Her ninken was the golden colored ninken Hoshikin. They had become companions only two months ago and already they were inseparable. "Come on, Rinji. Your parents will soon be home.." Iruna said and grabbed Rinji's hand. "Come on, Hoshi! I want to be there when mother comes home." Rinji said and Hoshikin followed with a bark.

They had been in the Inuzuka woods all day, playing with a little training. Her serious training didn't begin before she entered the Academy and that would be in a year. Iruna would miss being her nanny. But then her thoughts wandered towards Rinji's little brother who had been born a few months ago.

They reached the main house pretty fast, thanks to Rinji and Hoshikin's energy kick. "Rinji, there you are!" a familiar voice exclaimed as they walked through the door and ended up in the kitchen. Iruna had to smile as she watched how Tsume picked up her granddaughter and held her like a little treasure.

"Was it fun being out in the woods again? Or did you actually train this time?" Tsume asked. "… a little of both.." Rinji said with a sneaky smile. Iruna laughed inside; that kid!

"…alright… it seems you made it pretty well. Now, get going. But don't forget to meet up in front of the building later tonight!" Tsunade said as she rolled the scroll back together before placing it in one of the drawers in her desk.

The two nin's in front of her bowed before walking outside. Sakura and Kiba Inuzuka had been on a weeklong mission and had just got home. Sakura couldn't wait to see her children again, neither could Kiba.

"Mom! Dad!" the little girl shouted as her parents appeared in the door. Sakura captured her little girl in a big hug and lifted her up into her own arms. Kiba was right behind his wife and gave both of them a hug.

"Hi.. " Sakura said as Kiba walked to Iruna. "Thanks for watching her while we were gone." He said. "It was a pleasure." Iruna said with a smile. She had become a little shy and difficult to talk to after Bouji was killed. Iruna gave the happy family a glance before she walked outside.

"…so Rinji.. how was your day?" Sakura asked as she walked into the living-room, still with her daughter in her arms. Rinji began to tell about everything that had happened that day.

Meanwhile Kiba was on his way upstairs where he found his mother. "Hi mom.." he said as his mother turned around. Tsume loved being a grandmother and therefore she couldn't keep away from her grandchildren more than about half an hour.

That didn't bother Kiba and Sakura though, they needed their privacy…..

"Hi, Kiba… here." Tsume said and gave the little bundle in her arms to Kiba. Kiba embraced his son and gave him a very warm hug. Little Biyoku had small pink curls and black slit-like eyes.

Tsume couldn't help but notice the little glint in her son's eyes that appeared the second he laid his eyes on his son. _Wow, I've raised him well…_ she praised herself.

"Come on, Rinji. We're about to get a new hokage, and you know who that is going to be, right?" Sakura asked as she lifted up her daughter from the street. They were on their way to the Hokage tower. Kiba was carrying Biyoku and Sakura had to smile everytime she noticed that he had difficulties looking anywhere else than at his son.

"Yeah, uncle Naruto!" Rinji exclaimed. Sakura giggled. Naruto and Hinata had visited them often with their twins and since Naruto still were like a kid sometimes, he was the perfect babysitter.

"Kiba…" Sakura whispered in Kiba's ears. Kiba looked at her and smiled. Sakura closed the distance between them in a kiss. "Ewww…" Rinji shouted. Sakura had to laugh. "Just you wait, Rinji." Kiba told his daughter before he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"There you are!" Tsunade exclaimed as she saw the little family of four arriving in front of the Hokage-tower. "Hi… we're not late are we?" Sakura asked her former shishou. Sakura had finished her apprenticeship a year ago, but their friendship was just as it used to be. "No.. but Naruto wants to talk to you before it starts." Tsunade said and gave Sakura a little push towards the Tower entrance.

"Alright, alright.." Sakura giggled.

"Sakura-chan!" The blonde Hokage-to-be exclaimed as he saw his teammate walking through the door. "Uncle Naruto!" Rinji exclaimed as she received a hug. "Hi, there Sakura.." Hinata said form behind Naruto. Sakura let Rinji down and gave Hinata hug.

"Hi, Kiba.." Naruto said as said Inuzuka walked through the door. They were in Tsunade's-soon-to-be-Naruto's office. "Wow, Hinata… you look beautiful.." Sakura said as she noticed how Hinata was dressed.

She was wearing a kimono. A special made kimono, no less. It was a red kimono with a pattern of golden flowers which went from the bottom towards the top. The skirt was longer than usual so she had a little train.

Kiba had to nod in agreement. Hinata had the grace to blush. "Where is….ah!" Sakura said as she felt her legs being embraced. Sakura looked down and stared into two pair of white-eyed blonde haired twins. "Why, hello there, Asato and Asako." Sakura smiled towards the twins.

The twins just smiled before they let go of Sakura's legs and walked up to Rinji who was standing by the window, looking outside. "Mommy! There is so many people out there!" Rinji exclaimed.

The four parents in the room had to laugh a little. The blonde twins were only a few months older than Rinji. They had inherited their father's personality but also their mother's carefulness, so they didn't take too many risks(like a blonde nin that Sakura knew).

After they had talked for a while and Sakura had managed to keep Naruto's nervousity at a low level, they walked outside into the waiting room as Naruto was getting ready.

"Aunt Ino!" Rinji exclaimed as they met all the others. Sakura smirked when she thought about all the "aunts" and "uncles" that Rinji had. "Hello there, Rinji.." Ino said as Rinji gave her good hug – around her legs.

"Where is Morihiro?" Rinji asked while she looked straight upwards into Ino's eyes. "I'm here…" the shy little boy asked behind his father.  
Chouji looked down at his son who had inherited the looks of his father. His hair was blond though, but just as spiky as his father's. He wasn't as chubby as his father though. He was kinda of a mix between chubby and thin. He was just like his father when he was younger, shy because he was getting picked on by others. Rinji was not of those.

"Oh, hi… Morihiro-kun." Rinji said. Was that a blush Sakura noticed on her daughter's cheek? Sakura smirked and looked over at Kiba and little Biyoku. Iruna should be here soon, Sakura thought.

Said Inuzuka was going to be there to watch over Biyoku. Since he was so little he had to have someone watch over him all the time and since the shinobi who had been closest to the Hokage-to-be had to be on the roof at the ceremony, they needed someone to watch over their children.

Sakura looked over at the other's, spread around the room. Shikamaru was sitting in one end of the couch beside Tenten and Neji(who actually had gotten married but still didn't have any children – which Sakura didn't expect either since both of them were such serious Shinobi).

Then there were Lee and Shino. They had begun to be called the single trio (though Sakura still thought that Shikamaru tried to have a secret relationship with the Kazekage's sister).

Then with a loud bang, Iruna came running inside the little waiting room. "I-Iruna?" Sakura said as Iruna nearly collapsed in her arms. "Those dogs!" Iruna panted out. Then the reasons for Iruna's stress came jogging inside. "Hoshikin, Akamaru, did you chase Iruna all this way?" Sakura asked. The ninkens looked at each other before nodding a little. Sakura and Kiba had to laugh. "Be nice to poor Iruna will you? At least help her with taking care of the kids." Sakura demanded. The dogs then nodded a little more energic than before.

Iruna was going to take care of all the other children to. Kiba had offered her some extra payment for it, but she had denied it, saying that it was a pleasure. "Well… Iruna.. you know that.. well…" Sakura was trying to say that even though she'd hated her best friend most of the time, she wouldn't have wanted the kind of fate that she got for her. Iruna just smiled at her, knowing what she was trying to say. "It's okay, Sakura-sama.." she said.

Then she was knocked to the ground by Rinji, Morihiro, Asato and Asako(who had gotten out of the office). "Iruna! Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "Yeah.. sure…" Iruna said as she tried to get up, but the kids wouldn't have it.

Tsunade walked to the edge of the roof with Naruto right behind her.

"People of Konoha… I, the now former Hokage Tsunade, present to you….. Naruto Uzumaki, now Konohagakure's Hokage!" she shouted towards the crowed occupying the big street. The crowd shouted and jubilated as Tsunade gave Naruto the Hokage hat. Hinata was right behind her husband, ready to give him a congratulating hug.

He'd finally made it! Sakura was smiling from ear to ear. So was her teammates. The male's were dressed in the regular Konoha shinobi wear and the female's were either dressed in the same or in kimono's. Sakura were dressed in a pink kimono with white edges. Tenten were dressed in shinobi wear and Ino were dressed in a purple kimono.

Naruto spoke his speech to the people before turning towards his wife. The crowd jubilated again and Sakura could see Iruna with the kids in front of everyone. She waved towards Rinji and Biyoku. Rinji waved back and Sakura saw her smiling. Wait…. Was she holding Morihiro's hand? Hmm… a little romance going on? Sakura snickered.

"And what is my wife snickering about?" Kiba asked as he embraced his wife. "Nothing.. I just think that Rinji is a little too much like me…" Sakura said as she leaned back onto him. "Whaddya mean?" Kiba asked as he buried his nose in her neck. "Well.. let's just say it was easy to get crushes on boys for me.." Sakura said.  
Kiba laughed.

Then there congratulation hugs going around and Naruto had to be the happiest shinobi in Konoha at that time.

**A/N FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! OMG… I think I've had this on hold.. for like.. three weeks now? IDK**

**Anyway.. I'm sorry I'm so late.. I've had a serious writing block because I've just finished one of my exams and there's all this stress about school….**

**But now I have more time to concentrate on my other fic "Shooting Star".. oh gods.. I have BIG plans for that fic.**

**If it feels a bit rushed or stressed or awkward in any way.. well sorry for that.. I've had serious writing block as I said…. And I've worked on this chapter now and then….**

**Well… now I'm kinda glad that I'm finished with it^^… hope you enjoyed it^^**


End file.
